Escape to Love
by Cariadbach
Summary: With no memories of her childhood, Isabelle only knew the life with her adopted father who wanted to dominate the universe and sisters who were master assassins. perhaps the God of mischief and lies could be her escape to freedom and maybe just maybe her route to love. Not a great summary sorry. Ratings may change.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi all I am back with another story, please let me know any thoughts you have on this one as I love hearing your reviews. Hope you enjoy this one as much as my last one. Ta. x**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the marvel films, universe, ****characters or anything associated with it. All rights go to marvel. **

* * *

><p>"You wish to rule that race of humans?" She heard her father say his tone one of interest.<p>

"I was born to be a king." The male voice replied firmly, she could hear the arrogance drip though is voice. "With your help, your army I could take earth and control its people. I would be a much needed ally"

"I would need more than an ally Asgardian." Her father chuckled obviously amused by the offer. "For my assistance and my army."

Isabelle felt a hand on her shoulder making her jump she turned hoping she hadn't just been caught eavesdropping by some one who would rat her out. She saw the familiar shadow which made her heart rate return to normal as she relaxed.

"If I had been Nebula you would be in serious trouble sister." Leah just smiled at her elder sister Gamora. "You know our father doesn't like us taking an interest in his business unless he asks." However the smile on her face showed that she was not that angry with her.

"I was just." Isabelle began knowing better than to lie to her only true friend here. "I was finding out what all the fuss was about, the men mentioned something about an Asgardian. I thought they were meant to be something higher up than us, something mythical?"

"You have been listening to too many stories." Gamora shook her head taking her away from her hiding spot. "You know when Thanos took you in, accepted you as a daughter the only one he has been so lenient too. I wouldn't push it Belle, he could turn any time.'

Isabelle knew that, Gamora had told her of the horrors that was inflicted on her during her training. Isabelle had had none of that. However she was not deadly as Gamora was, she was after all a weapon and was known to be the deadliest woman in the galaxy, both her and Nebula were something to fear. They had fought and killed for their father Thanos more times than Isabelle could count. It wasn't that she was useless, yes she was a human compared to her sisters but she had some unexplained powers.

When Thanos had found her she had been beaten, tortured and not in a good way. However they had done more, they had experimented on her, she was now stronger, more agile and had a healing ability which out matched most others she had met. She guessed this was what interested Thanos and what had kept her alive. She had no memory of what happened to her or her past, the only thing she was sure about was her name. Now years after her recovery, the only memories she had was time with her adopted father. Sometimes she had hazy dreams which seemed real enough to her but as Gamora told her, she could never take anything as truth unless it was right in front of her.

She still couldn't explain why he hadn't treated her like his other daughters, it wasn't like she could break easily then again he enhanced Gamora and made Nebula part cyborg so they were able to achieve what he wanted from them. Yet nothing had been asked of her, he seemed to just want to keep her close almost like a trophy. Something for him to keep around.

"I know." Isabelle finally replied to her sisters wise words. "When will we be free of the fear that holds us her?." She glanced at Gamora, whose dark green lips curled up ward slightly in a smile.

"One day I will free us." Gamora wrapped an arm around Isabelle hugging her reassuringly. "Come you have not done any training with me for days now. I cannot let you get sloppy."

They found a quiet area for them to practice their combat skills. Gamora was exceptional when it came to fighting, it was what she had been designed to do. However she was good enough teacher to make Isabelle of the best standard for her abilities. Gamora had taught her a lot over the years, she had made her the person she was today. Most importantly she taught her a lot in how to keep their adopted father sweet, which in return kept them safe.

"What would the Asgardian want with a planet populated by humans?" Isabelle finally asked between combat however keeping her guard up.

"I don't know or care Belle." Gamora replied her green skin glistening with sweat. "Stop thinking about what they were doing your distracted."

"Sorry." Isabelle apologised getting back into active defensive stance. "It's just, I mean, it only interests me because."

"Your human and it involves humans." Gamora smiled interrupting her as she circled Isabelle looking for her next attack route. "I guessed it's not that hard to work out. I just wouldn't think about it."

Gamora went in for the attack which lasted only a few minutes with her pinning Isabelle to the floor. Isabelle watched her sister get up, she just remained laying on the floor the wind knocked out of her.

"Distraction will end up killing you." Gamora stated seriously looking at her. "I love you sister but you cannot not think about it. Its none of our business what that Arsgardian wants. If our father knew what you know you will be punished. Listen to me."

"I know." Isabelle growled back getting pissed at her constant worrying and treating her like she was still a kid.

"I am sorry." Gamora sat on the floor next at her obviously sensing her annoyance. "I just want to protect you from things he could do to you. Your my sister, my friend and confidant and I would hate myself if something should happen to you."

"I know." Isabelle repeated this time a little calmer but still letting out a long frustrated sigh. She couldn't stay angry at Gamora for caring, it wasn't fair, it was the life they lived in and only being careful meant their life's stayed safe.

Gamora started playing with Isabelle's hair, pleating the long golden-white hair. Isabelle let her enjoying the sisterly contact. She knew Gamora had always been envious of her long iridescent hair, it seemed to shine on its own accord, it made her look more exotic than just plan old human. Otherwise she was easily recognised as human, her pale pink skin and blue eyes.

"I know your leaving." Isabelle finally said breaking the silence as Gamora finished plaiting her hair placing it over her shoulder. Isabelle took hold of the end and twiddled it around her finger as she glanced over her shoulder looking at her sister.

"How did you." Gamora began but stopped pausing a moment before answering her own question. "I guess our sister Nebula came to rub it in your face."

"Yeah." Isabelle sighed, Nebula had always disliked her, she guessed it was because it pushed her further down her fathers list of daughters. Thanos wasn't discrete on who he favoured, Gamora was always his favourite daughter, then came herself and Nebula seemed to be the disappointment. It wasn't from a lack of trying either, if anything Nebula tried the hardest out of the three of them to impress Thanos, he just never seemed to notice. "Why is he sending you to Ronan?"

"I never ask him the reasons behind his decisions." Gamora answered Isabelle knew she was telling the truth, Thanos did not like them asking too many questions or understand his reasons for things. She guessed he thought it would always be good for them to know as little as possible. "Hopefully we will not be long."

Isabelle nodded not saying anything else, she hated being alone here, their was no one else to talk too. No one else were permitted by their father to talk to any of his daughters unless they had his permission. So her life would become sheltered only when Thanos had time for her would he call her to him.

"Go and rest." Gamora then told her as Isabelle yawned. "You look tired."

Isabelle nodded at her sister before leaving Gamora and heading for her chambers. Her mind was still racing thoughts about what the Asgardian was really doing here and her sister leaving her. She slowly undressed before she climbed into her crib, laying down and resting her head on her arm as she thought about all that had been said. Sleep taking over easier than she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Belle, Belle wake up." She heard Gamora say as she was lightly shook awake.

"What is it?" Isabelle groaned slowly rolling over and sitting up looking to her sister. Confused in the sudden interruption of her sleep, she rubbed her eyes while yawning before looking at hee sister properly.

"Father has called all of us." Gamora stared at her slightly worried. "No one saw you when you were listening in?"

"No" Isabelle replied continuing to rub the sleep from her eyes as she climbed out of the make do bed and stretching. "What does he want?"

"I don't know the Other wouldn't say." Gamora passed her her clothing before tidying up her pleated hair. "Dress quickly I will wait for you."

It did not take long for Isabelle to pull on her tight black trousers, boots and her corset. She then followed Gamora to their fathers chambers meeting Nebula outside it who looked at them with disgust, her arms crossed in front of her.

"What took you so long you know he hates to be kept waiting." Nebula hissed her black eyes staring at the pair of them. "He knows I was waiting for you two to arrive."

"And still he favours us over you." Gamora snapped back glaring.

"If only he saw the hatred you two have for him." Nebula scowled

"Our father knows we love him. If anything should happen to us you wish that he will open his arms and hold you like you have dreamed of." Isabelle mocked her smiling. "No he will find more daughters to replace us and you will still be in last place."

Before Nebula could reply they were then ushered by the Other into their Fathers presence. Isabelle use to be scared of him, to be fair he wasn't like any other father figure she heard of. He did not do kind or caring really. Yes he looked after them well but more like prized objects rather than daughters. He was definitely someone to fear, he was known by the evil he had done, it was wise not to anger him. The three of them stood before him and waited.

"I need one of you to do something for me." He began looking down at the three of them from his throne.

"Anything for your father." Nebula instantly said making both Isabelle and Gamora roll their eyes in unison.

"No I have decided who is best suited for this." Thanos answered completely ignoring Nebula who seemed to stiffen at the way she was being treated but she said no more. "Isabelle you're the one who I have chosen to carry out this task."

"Anything for you Father." Isabelle replied in a scripted tone however she could feel a sinking sensation spread through her.

"I need you to seduce our newest guest." Thanos stared directly at her. "We have a Asgardian wanting something from me and I need to know I can trust him. Can you manage that for me."

"Of course." Isabelle lied knowing better to say she had no idea how to seduce or get information that he wanted.

"Only Isabelle is to have contact with this man." Thanos instructed the three of them. "Only she is to speak, keep company and coax information out of him. Now leave."

The three of them left as quickly as they arrived, meetings with Thanos always were brief and to the point but never had Isabelle been asked to do anything. Once they were out of earshot Isabelle turned to Gamora wide-eyed.

"What am I to do?" Her voice trembling as she realised she had no training to help her do this. She had never been with a man or really spoken to one. This was completely new territory for her.

"This will be fun to watch." Nebula smirked amused leaving them. "I cannot wait to see how much a disappointment you will be to father." She called back laughing.

"Do not listen to her." Gamora hissed turning to face Isabelle looking at her seriously. "Men are easily pleased, your attractive, a virgin that is always a help and you are kind. Be yourself that man will be enchanted by you I promise."

Her words for once did not stop Isabelle from feeling vulnerable or scared. Isabelle had no idea what to do, she had barely spoken to any strangers, Thanos had made sure of that. He had kept her sheltered, the more she thought about it, it was probably what he wanted. Keeping her pure and away from any male contact meant that she was more desirable if Gamora was correct. Perhaps that had been his plan on how he was going to use her the whole time.

"Your over thinking it." Gamora commented glancing at her. "Look men are simple creatures really they are." She smiled making Isabelle's eyes narrow. "Men are easily won over a pretty face, your no exception. They like women who are different, I know no other human like you, your hair shows your individuality and most of all they like women who are sexy."

"Surely though once he has his way he will become bored." Isabelle stared at her sister.

"You don't need to sleep with a man to seduce him." Gamora shook her head smiling at her sisters innocence. "Most of all men want something they can't have."

"You make it sound so simple." Isabelle sighed looking down still not feeling confident in her abilities at all.

"Years of experience." Gamora muttered a reply distantly. Isabelle knew her sister hated what she was, who she was all because of what their father wanted.

Isabelle wanted none of that, she didn't want regrets or see the horrors that Gamora had. However she knew she had little choice when it came to what her father wanted. If she disobeyed him or didn't get what he wanted soon, she would be punished and she didn't want to find out what Thanos punishment was.

"I will leave you to find our guest, any questions come to me immediately." Gamora smiled weakly but Isabelle could see the worry in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Isabelle didn't know how she should start this task or introduce herself. She wasn't use to be being allowed to speak to some one not from the sanctuary. She decided the best way to meet him was to take something with her, it would be strange just to approach empty handed. Picking up some food she took it to where Thanos had housed their guest, she knew the food was much to be desired, it was only a source of nutrition really. Gamora had brought her food from other places and it was much more palatable that what the sancatury had to offer. She knocked on the door waiting, she heard the man call her in. She entered the chambers, she glanced around seeing they were basic much like hers. Her eyes fell onto the man hunched over sat on his bed, he looked weak and dirty not what she expected of some one from Asgard.

"I brought you some food." Isabelle finally said. "I'm."

"I don't care who you are servant, where can I bath." He looked up at her his eyes weary, he looked exhausted.

"Excuse me." Isabelle muttered, she did not except to be greeted by a stranger in such a manner. "Who are you?"

"I am Prince Loki of Asgard, who are you to question me." The man stood up to his full height.

Isabelle was slightly taken back, he was tall, taller her than her petite form any way. She stared at him for a moment, he was definately strong, Gamora's training had taught her well enough to sum up her oppentent. His black hair long and untamed, his facial features were handsome if he was not covered in dirt and those green eyes. She just pulled herself back seeing he was now scowling at her.

"I am Isabelle daughter of Thanos."

The mans head cocked ever so slightly, she could see how he was now looking at her which made her feel uncomfortable. She shifted slightly placing the plate down making him speak up again.

"Why did your father send you to do what a servant could?"

"We don't have servants, we have to do things ourselves around here." Isabelle retorted sensing that he was obviously use to different treatment. People always seemed to assume that Thanos had plenty of people running around for him. In fact he has very little people around him, only the ones that interested him. That meant there were no servants only army that served him. Isabelle was use to doing everything for herself, she was very self sufficient not relying on anyone apart from Thanos and Gamora.

"Why did your father send you?" He repeated shortening the question making Isabelle wince slightly, she didn't think he would as such a thing so soon. Though he was definitely right in asking considering where he was.

"What difference would it make to you?" She turned to look at him shrugging trying to keep calm and as vague as possible. "I just heard my father had a guest and that you wouldn't know our ways."

"Is that the only reason?" Loki continued to question her, she could see that he obviously didn't trust her. Isabelle looked away for a second casting a glance around the room.

"No." Isabelle shook her head knowing it would be better to at least act a little interested in him. "You fascinated me, I have heard stories about Asgardians, when the opportunity came to meet one, I couldn't stop myself." She could see the corner of his lip turn upwards, she knew the obvious flattery worked. "My Father doesn't let me leave here so I must take what I can." She finished off explaining.

"I see." He mumbled glancing at the food on the plate not looking to impressed with what she had to offer him. "So what did you want to know?" He seemed to relax sitting back slightly.

Isabelle's mouth dropped open, she just stared at the man in front of her. She never expected it to be this easy. Suddenly so many questions came to her, she wanted to know as much as she could.

"If your a prince why are you dealing with my father. Surely you have enough power back on Asgard to get what you want."

"I was meant to be a king but my brother made sure that didn't happen. He made sure I wouldn't get a crown." Loki told her his piercing green eyes staring into her blue ones. "I only want what should be rightfully mine."

"How?" Isabelle frowned at him.

"I was thrown into a abyss. Left to rot." Him glanced away from her.

"That's terrible." She gasped staring at him feeling a overwhelming amount of pity for him. "So you planning to take back Asgard?"

"No." He shook his head. "There forces are too strong." He shook his head smirking at her obvious naivety.

"But my father is going to offer you his army." Isabelle muttered feeling confused about what he was after now.

"How did you know that's what I asked for?" Loki's eyes shot up staring at her suspiciously.

Isabelle's mouth dropped open, she knew she had said too much. She just stared at him for a moment before replying a slight tremble came through into her voice.

"Please you mustn't tell my father please." She stared at him as he continued to look at her silently. She looked down feeling nervous about telling him something which could result in a severe punishment. "I was listening in on your meeting with my father. That's how I knew you were Asgardian."

"Makes sense." He smirked at her. "How else would you have known I was her other than your father told you."

"You didn't believe I had just heard you were here?" Isabelle asked feeling a little worried that he had worked out the whole plan.

"No." He answered sitting down and seeming to relax in her presence. "But I am the god of mischief and lies. Little gets past me."

"Oh." She sighed suddenly feeling really out of her depth. "I better go its late."

"Goodnight Isabelle."

Isabelle just stared at him for moment before leaving, she walked away from his chambers as quickly as she could. She entered her chambers before collapsing on her bunk, her heart was pounding all from how he said her name. She closed her eyes hearing the word her name roll from his lips again, she trembled slightly in excitement of what this could bring.

"How did it go?" She heard her sisters voice making her jump.

Isabelle sat up looking at her Gamora who sat in the corner of her room staring at her. Isabelle stood up trying to hide her embarrassment of being caught in a moment. She began to undo her hair trying to concentrate on something else as she replied.

"I spoke to him. He seems nice."

"Really." Isabelle could hear the curiously in Gamoras voice. "Did you get any information."

"Not much except he wants to be a king but he was banished." Isabelle muttered shaking her hair as her glowing hair fell in waves over her shoulders. "He was suspicious of me to begin with, I think he doesn't see me as a danger though." Isabelle glanced at her sister.

"Good." She smiled back at her. "Be careful though little sister." Gamora stepped closer. "I spoke to one of my sources about this fallen prince. He is dangerous Isabelle, he is not all what he seems to be. Don't let him fool you or make a fool of you."

"What?" Isabelle frowned

"He is driven for a crown and will do anything, and I mean anything to get one. Including hurting the people closest to him." Gamora continued taking hold of Isabelle's shoulders. "Remember what I taught you and you will be fine."

"Why does it sound like your not going to be around?" Isabelle asked feeling a little worried as she already knew the answer. Tears began to form in her eyes at the thought of losing her sister.

"Nebula and I are going for a little while." Gamora answered "tonight, fathers orders."

Isabelle just nodded staring at her sister before embracing her. They hugged for a moment before Gamora left her alone. Isabelle stood on her own trying to make sense of her sisters cryptic warning. Sleep didn't come easily that night after all that had happened and that had been said.


	4. Chapter 4

Isabelle woke midday to the usual confused feeling she had after her usual dreams came, vague faces and a familiar feeling. She use to see people she felt she knew but had no memory of. A feeling of warmth and love that she only got from her one older sister but these people surrounded her with it. None of these dreams made sense to her, She had had them since she had lost all her memories and Thanos had found her. He told her little of how he came upon her only saying how grave her injuries were and how he saved her.

Finding a secluded spot, where she could think and not be interrupted. She sat alone looking out at the bleak dark universe that surrounded them, where Thanos chose to base himself. She had been the usual young person dreaming of an escape, it was where her and Gamora had made there plans to escape from Thanos hold. Isabelle just wanted to be free, free from this prison. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful to Thanos for looking after her but she was living in constant fear that he would turn on her like he turned on her sisters. Then again the more she thought about freedom the more she realized he was torturing her by keeping her here alone and unable to do anything.

"Isabelle." She heard his smooth voice say. She looked up from where she sat to see Loki towering above her. She was shocked one that he had noticed or found her and secondly that he came to talk to her.

"How was your first night here?" Isabelle asked smiling up at him after she had gotten over the surprise intrusion.

"Comfortable." He answered sitting down next to her.

She suddenly felt uncomfortable in his presence thinking about what Gamora had told her about him. She glanced over at him seeing he was staring at her, his eyes seemed to take in every detail. Realizing she was now staring she blushed looking away back to the black sky. The silence seemed to just go on but she was unsure about what to say or do, she had lost focus in her task. She knew that she had to do what She had been told but she did not know how to pursue to get the answers her father wanted.

"And your night?" He queried his voice making goosebumps form on her porcelain skin.

"Not so good." She mutter not looking at him. "My sisters are gone."

"Adopted sisters." He corrected her.

"Yes I know." She said sharply rolling her eyes in annoyance glancing back at him. She hated when people told her that. "That doesn't matter to me, they are the only family I have."

"You are close with them?" He continued the curiosity seeping through his voice.

"With Gamora, Nebula prefers her own company." Isabelle shrugged looking away back to the black skies. She realized then how relaxed she was talking to him, he was able to make her feel at ease. She hoped if he was relaxed then perhaps he would open up to her. "We're you close to you brother?"

"At one point yes." He replied sounding a little distant. "However I was always in his shadow, never his equal."

"Is that not what having brother and sisters is all about." Isabelle said smirking slightly. "Gamora is fathers favored daughter and Nebula is the one always looking for his approval."

"And you?" Loki frowned, she could feel his stare upon her.

"Perhaps I was like you, always in the shadows." Isabelle thought aloud as she answered him. "Trapped here."

"You have never left here?" He said sounding a little baffled.

"No, not since I have arrived." She shook her head. "And before you ask I do not know why." She turned to him answering the question before he could even ask it.

"Perhaps that was not what I was going to ask." He raised an eyebrow and smiled making her jump in her chest. He looked younger and more handsome with a smile on his face. She couldn't believe how some one could change so much with just a change in facial expression. "What are you?"

"Terran I think." Isabelle blushed slightly from how he was looking at her. "I Don't know, I am human but with changes."

"I can see." He stared before gently touching one of her locks of iridescent hair. She recoiled from his touch not really sure how to react from such a action. He however pursued, wrapping her glowing lock around his long finger before he touched her soft cheek studying her face. His hand was warmer than she expected as she was forced to stare into his emerald eyes. She hoped for a second that he was going to make a move, perhaps a kiss. She blinked for a second before realizing how childish she sounded. "How have they modified you?"

"I do not know. Thanos found me this way." Isabelle sighed leaning back from his touch Realizing it wasn't her but her changes he was interested in. The moment in her mind had been completely spoilt. She still answered him but a little disappointment dripped through her voice. "I am stronger, quicker, more agile than any human I know. I heal quickly too. The hair on the other hand I guess was just a consequence of what they did." She looked at him knowing she had given him a lot of information but had only a little in return. "Now your turn? What can you do?"

She watched him curiously while waiting for his answer, he seemed to smile at her, he pulled one hand out she stare as he flourished it seeing a bright light. Her eyes widened as her mouth curved into a large smile as she heard him chuckle which made her blush. However she couldn't pull her eyes away, it was mesmerizing the light and power which flowed through him.

"You have had a sheltered like haven't you." He laughed aloud.

"What makes you say that." She looked at him confused and baffled by what he meant. She looked down at her own hands wondering what it would be like to do what he could.

"You moved away from my simple touch, the questions you have and the way you act." He replied looking at her a smile on his face. "Thanos has managed to keep you out of the universe. Should I trust your father."

"Is this what it's been all about, you talking to me." Isabelle said turning back to look at him. "He will keep his end of the deal as long as you keep yours." She answered his question.

"Thank you for your honesty." Loki stood up and walking away from her.

Isabelle pulled her legs up to her body not bothering to watch him go. She guessed that he would be looking for answers as much as her father was. It was a wise choice too, she would not want to owe some one like Thanos. She had seen what happened to people who had betrayed him. She heard footsteps approach, she kicked herself mentally when she hoped it was Loki returning. She was being a foolish child hoping for some prince to help her into freedom, he was just using her like her father. She looked over her shoulder seeing a guard standing behind her.

"Isabelle Thanos wants your presence."

She nodded slowly getting off the floor, she brushed herself down and tidied her appearance before heading to see her father. She stood waiting to be called in, she felt goose pimples rise all over. It was rare for her to see her father alone without Gamora but she guessed that it was about Loki. At least that was what she hoped it was about. It had only been a day since he had given her this task but she knew he liked to know what was going on around him.

When she heard her name called she walked slowly into his room, hiding her fear. She noticed that there were a few of his men waiting. She just stopped in front of her father waiting to be spoken to first.

"My daughter what have you to report." Thanos asked looking at her.

"Report?" Isabelle frowned not really sure what he meant.

"What have you learnt from seducing our guest." Thanos revised his question she could hear the impatience in his voice making her shrink.

"I have spoken to him, he is just looking to have a crown, rule some where like he thinks he is entitled too. He has no one else, no other allies." Isabelle answered quickly knowing not to test Thanos too much. "He has magic and he is just looking for your aid to get what he wants."

"You did not give yourself to him?" Thanos's eyes narrowed making her recoil and take a small step back from him.

"No he spoke openly to me, I thought that was what you wanted." Isabelle looked up at Thanos not sure what else to say.

"You were to seduce, not form a friendship. That means you were to offer yourself to him. Pleasure him, get him to trust you, think of you as his, not my daughter but his woman and then he would open up tell you all I need to know." Thanos slowly stood up glaring down at her as he took a step from his thrown "That is the way of seduction."

"He spoke openly to me father." Isabelle began to panic hearing the change in her fathers tone. "He told me how he felt about Asgard, his family and how he lived in his brothers shadow." Isabelle retreated cowering as Thanos approached her.

"I have been too lenient, not taught you properly,"

"Please Father." Isabelle begged trembling scared and not knowing what to expect. He had never raised his voice in this way to her.

"Guards take her and remember to teach my daughter a lesson she needs to learn." Thanos ordered turning away from Isabelle.

She felt the harsh grasp of the guards as she screamed in terror, fear flowing through her enter body. She had no idea about what was going to happen to her now.


	5. Chapter 5

Pain, anguish, fear and exhaustion.

That was all she felt as she lay in her own blood, mix with the dirt of the ground. Unable to move, time seemed a lot slower after the hours of torture, fighting and beating she had taken. They had pushed her body further than she ever had, pushing it into exhaustion. She had never known pain like it.

She was weak, her healing ability slowed, not able to keep up with the damage that had been inflicted onto her. Once the fight had been taken out of her the guards had continued to beat her till she was on the edge of death. On the edge of freedom from this hell.

One hand slowly inch by inch made it's way through the filthy floor to her body. Wincing she wrapped it around herself for comfort. She was the only person to look after herself now Gamora had gone. She closed her black and blue bruised eyes passing out aching and alone.

Isabelle wasn't sure how much time had passed when she woke but she was now able to drag herself into a better position off the floor into a sitting up right as best she could. All of the major injuries had healed but we're still painful. Every muscle and bone in her body hurt, she leant back against the cold stone wall. Her mouth was dry, she tried licking her lips but it only made the thirst for water worse and she knew better than to ask for water. She knew she just had to give it time for her body to heals before she could go and get something to drink.

Being alone however gave her time to process what had happened, it was no surprise to her the punishment she received. Gamora had told her enough times that their fathers patience was short, she had been lucky to get away with no harm for so long. She knew why Gamora had such a need to escape this place and Thanos. Knowing what he had done to her race of people and to then pretend to love him, Isabelle didn't know how she managed it.

Closing her eyes, she was just able to rest allowing her body to heal, she knew the pain was only temporary but it was the not knowing that worried her the most. How was Thanos going to treat her now, would she be released from this cell and what would he do to her next.

Her body healed as quickly as it could, she was soon able to stand, to walk only bruises and minor cuts remained. She was pacing the cell, knowing that soon Thanos would come for her, she guessed. The clinking of metal against metal made her look up seeing the cell door open. Readying herself for what was to come and praying it wasn't another beating she stared at the door as it opened.

"Sister." She heard Gamora say making Isabelle relax instantly.

"Oh god." Isabelle cried flinging her arms around her sister. Feeling safe for the first time in what seemed to be days.

"What did he do?" Gamora asked holding onto her tightly. "Why did he lash out?"

"He expected more out of me, he wanted me to have intercourse with the Asgardian." Isabelle explained trying to stop herself from bursting into tears as she gripped hold of Gamora tighter. "Apparently that would get the information he wanted."

Gamora said nothing but continue to hold onto her letting out a long sigh. There was nothing her sister could really say to make this any better, they both knew what Thanos was capable of. There was no reassurance that Gamora could give to make this any better because it would only be a lie. There was no protection from him or a way to make this situation better, Isabelle was stuck with this alone and she knew that. Finally letting go of her she looked at her saying seriously.

"Father wants to see you."

"Now." Isabelle mumbled suddenly feeling nauseous as her stomach tightened in fear.

"Get changed and then go." Gamora placed a hand on her shoulder trying to reassure her.

"How do I act around him now?" Isabelle panicked. The thought of seeing the man who ordered the attack on her terrified her now.

"You act just like before." Gamora replied calmly as they left the cell. "Show no weakness or fear. Be calm and listen to his instructions, you will be fine."

All Isabelle could do was nod, she continued to walk in silence thinking about what she had to do, trying too. She knew now exactly what her father was capable of if he was displeased or angered. Isabelle finally turned to Gamora, who walked along side her frowning.

"Why are you back? I thought you had gone to Ronan?"

"Yes." Gamora nodded blandly. "I am just reporting back to father. I will be heading back to him now."

Isabelle sighed disappointed, she wished she just had some one here to rely on and talk too. Gamora smiled at Isabelle warmly before heading away silently. Isabelle went to her quarters washing the dried blood and dirt off her skin before changing into skin tight strap top and clean trousers. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she ready herself mentally.

She could feel herself get on edge by the idea of seeing her father again. Except he wasn't her father, no one would really treat family like this. No decent person would actually put another person through something like this. She quickly hurried to his chambers knowing that he hated to be kept waiting for too long. She was made to wait a while, she could feel fear creeping through her entire body. She paced trying to keep control of her emotions before she was called in.

She slowly walked into the room, seeing her father standing alone this time. She relaxed ever so slightly, knowing at least there were no guards to take her again. She remained and calm as she could, not giving away how she truly felt.

"Daughter." Thanos said warmly considering how they had left things before.

"Father." She replied keeping her tone neutral.

"I hope a lesson has been learnt," he raised an eyebrow at her but never gave her time to answer. "I still want you to seduce him, I want to know everything about him."

"I will try my best father." Isabelle nodded

"Your trying your best will not save your life Isabelle. Go."

Isabelle felt a sinking feeling in her entire body, she knew that threat from Thanos was his final warning. Being his daughter meant that she was not protected from most severe of punishments. She felt large tears form in her eyes, she quickly went to her room grabbing her hair pulling on it forcibly in frustration. She quickly entered her quarters before she started crying, not knowing what she was to do. She knew that Loki would not trust her now especially considering he knew what Thanos wanted her to do. She remembered her fathers description of seduction, closing her eyes she knew exactly what she needed to do to stay alive.


	6. Chapter 6

Isabelle knocked at Loki's door, she heard a call, her heart raced as she closed her eyes mustering every bit of strength she had within her to carry out this task. She gripped the cloak she wore with nerves about seeing him again. She had no idea what to expect from this but she knew she had no choice in the matter any more. Her life depended on her doing this well. She took a deep breath in as she opened the door, stepping into his room to see him hunched over some papers concentrating on something. She stood still on the spot, not saying a word as she wait as his eyes rose from his work. She could see the questioning look appear on his face. She let go of the cloak she was keeping tightly wrapped around himself. She could see the surprised expression on his face as she revealed how little she wore under neath. In fact she wore nothing, exposing herself completely to him.

She waited not making any eye contact with him, staring blankly at the wall waiting for something to happen. Time seem to stand still completely, it was endless the time that seemed to lapse. She had no idea what to expect from him. Finally she heard movement she felt the air move around her, she closed her eyes in anticipation of his first move. She felt some fabric move against her skin then nothing, she slowly opened her eyes and saw him standing before her. She looked down seeing that he had her cloak pulled around her frame. He had completely covered her, she felt disappointed, she wasn't sure if she was displeasing or what. Isabelle just looked at him not understanding.

"I do not know what you are trying to achieve Isabelle but this is not a way to get it." He told her firmly his eyes searching hers for answers.

Her eyes widened as a blush appeared on her cheeks, she had never felt so embarrassed in her entire life. She just stared at him as she suddenly stepped away from him grasping the cloak around her body. She looked down not knowing what to do now as the realisation that her father wanted results and if she didn't get the information he wanted, that was it. She knew that she had to do something, she didn't want to just give up so easily. There was only one choice she had, she finally looked up at him as she said.

"My father wanted me to do this." She explained knowing there was no other way for him to understand her situation. She was dead either way.

"So the faint bruises and marks are from him?" Loki frowned staring at her his one eyebrow raised.

"Yes." She nodded closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "He wants to know if you can be trusted, so to find that out he wanted me to seduce you. When I didn't give him information he wanted he punished me."

"And you came here now?" He continued to question her.

"Because he sent me back to do what I should have with the warning if I fail he'll kill me." She whispered the last words but she could see Loki's surprised expression which meant he heard them.

She watched him pace the room a moment his one hand rubbing his chin while he thought. She could feel her heart hammer painfully in her chest as she waited. He stopped and looked at her.

"Will you help me instead of your father?" He asked his eyes bright with thought.

"What will I get in return?" Isabelle frowned not really happy at the idea of betraying Thanos considering the possible outcome.

"Your life, freedom." He explained his voice serious. "We will give your father what he wants, you can help me gain his trust and he will give me the means of getting a crown and I will free you."

"How can I trust you?" Isabelle eyes narrowed remembering Gamora's warning about trusting him.

"I could say the same to you. We both want the same thing, a life we have always wanted." Loki replied "Follow me and I could give you anything you want."

Isabelle thought for a moment, she knew she had little choice really, her life was on the line. If Thanos got angry, that could be it. Slowly after a few moments of thought she nodded. She knew she needed to get out of this hell and far away from Thanos.

"Good." He smiled for a moment before stepping closer to her again taking hold of her cloak. Isabelle felt a sudden rush of fear not knowing what he had planned now they had formed an alliance. She suddenly felt a change around her, she looked down to see that Loki had changed the cloak she wore into a beautiful green dress with some golden embroidery. It fitted her perfectly hanging on every curve of her body, it was like nothing Isabelle had seen before.

"How did you do that?" She frowned her hands running over the soft material.

"I have my own powers." He smiled at her obvious shock. "Now I am not going to take you to bed, not till you want it as much as I do." He now grinned at her embarrassment. "But you are to stay here, at least it will make others think it has."

Isabelle just stared at him for a moment before nodding. She still couldn't believe how bold his words were. She sat herself down on the floor pulling her knees to her chest. She could see Loki looked at her for a moment before he sighed.

"Take the bed. I have work to do."

"Thank you." She muttered as she climbed into the bed and lay down.

Isabelle watched him for a while as he worked, she could see the concentration on his face. Eventually exhaustion took over and she fell asleep feeling safe in his company


	7. Chapter 7

Isabelle woke her eyes slowly opening as she let out a sigh, she took a moment before she realised she wasn't in her room. A panic too over her as sat up before seeing Loki slumped in a chair asleep. She quietly sat up watching him, he looked peaceful and different. Rather than the calculating man on a mission he was almost like a lost boy now. Studying him as he sleep, she realised he was rather attrative, she had never been able to look at him too long incase she was caught staring. Now however she took her time, he looked like other human like people she occasionally saw here. He was Asgardian though, a higher life form, a person with powers. Curiosity took over as she got to her feet looking at the papers he had worked at that were on the table. She saw something interesting she cocked her head looking at the diagram.

"What are you doing?" She heard a voice making her jump and turn around.

She saw Loki now sitting up leaning back in his chair, his hands clasped in front of him. Isabelle suddenly felt that it had bee an bad idea to look at his work, she looked down to the floor feeling guilty that she had snooped after he had helped her. She knew now however they were in this together she needed to know as much as she could. She stood up a little straighter and turned back around to face the diagram.

"Is this what I think it is?" She asked

There was a deadly silence before she heard him get out of the chair and stand beside her. She glanced over at him as he studied the diagram she had been looking at.

"It's my way to earth." He explained.

"It's your way of getting Thanos's army and help." She interrupted him smiling, she looked up as she continue to say. "This is the tesseract right?"

"What would you know of it?" He asked a frown appearing on his face.

"I know it's one of the infinity stones which holds great power." She shrugged "that's all I have read any way."

"Your right." He muttered moving some papers around showing her other diagrams. "It also can create portals, it will be our way to earth." He then looked at her. "You think using this as a bargaining tool?"

"Yes." Isabelle nodded "if i say you know where it is perhaps he would offer more than just a army."

Loki thought for a moment, Isabelle waited for his response, he slowly nodded. Isabelle turned and left him, heading straight to Thanos's chambers. She didn't need to wait long to see him. She entered the room briskly with purpose, she could see he was concentrating on something else. She waited for him to speak before she said anything.

"What is it Isabelle?" He said still not looking at her.

"I did as you wished." She began with. "And I think there is something you need to know."

"Stop speaking in riddles child." Thanos turned to look at her as she realized she got his attention.

"Loki knows where one of the infinity stones is." She replied quickly knowing not to test his patience.

"Really." Thanos grinned obviously pleased with this snippet of information. "that is of interest. How did you find out?"

"He had papers on his table I looked at as he slept." Isabelle answered honestly.

"Good." Thanos told her before turning away from her. "Keep seeing him and get more information for me."

Isabelle knew that was her time to go. She left quickly smiling, if Loki was true to his word this would be her chance to get away and have a life of her own. She went to her room glancing in the mirror before she took a double take. She saw herself and the dress she wore. It was stunning, her hands ran across the fabric, she looked different and she liked it. Smiling at the gesture Loki had done last night she slowly knelt down not letting the dress touch the dirt floor. She slowly pulled out a box that was under her bed, slowly she opened it. What most people would see as junk was bits she had collected and cherished, most of it from Gamora's travels but one was her own. She pulled it out, it was a plain silver locket. She ran her fingers over it, it was the only thing she had from her past, she was wearing it when Thanos found her. She opened it, the photo that had been there was ruined, stained with blood and disintegrated so she couldn't see the image but inside was some writing. Always together C. She knew where ever she had come from she must have been loved. She always hoped to begin with she came from a loving family that would search for her and eventually they would reunite. That dream had faded over time but perhaps now with Loki's help she could have that. She could find out where she came from and find whoever gave her this locket.

She stood up facing the mirror, she slowly placed the chain that held the locket around her neck fastening it. She looked at herself knowing that she wanted this more than she could ever thought. She smiled leaving her quarters and heading to see Loki. When she arrived at his room she could see him laying in the bed looking up at the ceiling, his hands resting on his abdomen. His eyes were closed but she could tell he wasn't sleeping.

"I have spoken to Thanos." He muttered as she closed the door.

"Oh?" She replied turning to look at him, however he hadn't moved from his resting position. She sat herself down on the chair and waited for some type of reply.

"He has agreed to help me."

"That's good right?" Isabelle wasn't sure by his tone if he was pleased.

"Indeed." Loki smiled his eyes still closed. "Now I need to continue working on the development of the portal on earth."

"How can you do that why your here?" She frowned confused by his plan.

"I have managed to get into one of the humans minds in earth, who happens to be the person dealing with the Tesseract." Loki explained sounding very neutral about the whole thing. "He will do what I need. I just need to place suggestions in his mind."

"You can do that?" Isabelle exclaimed, shocked at how powerful the man before her actually was. "I mean control people."

"I can't control them." Loki answered finally opening his eyes and sitting up to look at her. "I place thoughts, ideas, words into their minds. I can't control every movement or command them to do something. I have to work with them, with their mind to get a outcome I want."

"And you can do that with any one?" Isabelle leant into him fascinated with what he told her.

"No, only with those with weak minds." He chuckled "otherwise I would get what I want all the time and life would be easy."

"Could I tell Thanos this too?" Isabelle asked looking into his green eyes.

"It wouldn't harm him knowing such information." Loki shrugged before standing up and offering his hand to her. Isabelle just looked at the outstretched hand and back to him questioningly. "Come we need food and then I will continue to work."

She nodded taking his hand as she stood up, it was a very odd gesture and something she hadn't experienced before. They walked out of his room hand in hand, she tried to free her hand at one point but his grip tightened. He slowly lent into her and whispered into her ear.

"We need people to believe we have more than a business relationship Isabelle." Isabelle felt a tingle run through her whole body at his words. He must have noticed his reaction as he continued. "You are not use to this type of contact." She just glanced at him her brows dropping into a frown. "Your innocent body gives it away." He grinned staring down at her.

Isabelle just blushed in embarrassment avoiding his gaze as they continued on before he released her hand to get food. Both of them eating in silence together comfortably before they headed back to his chambers.


	8. Chapter 8

Days had passed before Thanos called for Isabelle again. She hadn't gone to see him since she told him about the Tesseract. It was more out of fear, she knew the warning Thanos had given her still stood and that scared her. She was treading on thin ground with him, so the less she saw of him the better. In fact she had barely left Loki's side, feeling safer in his company. Knowing that Thanos had people reporting back to him, at least it would look like she was doing what he had asked of her.

She walked before her father seeing him sitting in his throne his back to her. The only thing that kept her going was the hope that Loki would keep his word, she knew she was protected while he was around. She knew keeping to their plan eventually she would be free of this hideous place.

"Isabelle what news have you gotten for me?" He asked not bothering to look at her.

"Loki is working hard on the portal which he would travel, he has managed to get into the mind of one of the men who has it." Isabelle muttered hoping this was the type of information he wanted to hear from her. She took a slow breath in as she continued. "He has a way father of getting to earth, he is only after your help."

"He can control minds?" Thanos turned to look at her, a small smile appeared on the corner of her lips. This was obviously the type of information that he wanted from her.

"No." She shook her head remembering how Loki described it feeling a little more relax now she had his full attention. "He can place suggestions, thoughts into weaker minds."

"Interesting." Thanos rubbed his chin thinking. "That's all."

Isabelle left his room letting out a long breath of relief. Hopefully feeding Thanos little bits of information like this would keep her alive. Hurrying her way back to Loki's quarters to tell him Thanos's response. As she entered his room she could see he was sat in his chair looking at some new designs. Isabelle collapsed on his bed watching him for a moment before she spoke up.

"I told Thanos what we discussed."

"Good." He sighed no looking up at her for a minute before his eyes rose frowning at her. "You have stopped referring to him as your father."

"Because his isn't truly my father is he." She shrugged at his comment. She had always known that she was adopted but Thanos wanted all his adopted children to refer to him as Father. They always did too scared or brainwashed, now though saying his name was the hope that she was going to be free.

Loki just nodded as he looked back down at his work, Isabelle started twiddling the locket she wore. She opened it looking inside again imagining what type of photo use to be in there. Running her finger over the destroyed picture, she wondered who would give her something like this. Perhaps she had father, mother, brother or sister out there waiting for her return.

"What is that?" She heard Loki ask.

He has obviously been watching her, she felt her cheeks burn at being caught off guard. Closing the locket she rolled over onto her side looking at him from the bed. He was staring at her holding a pen in both his hands. She smiled at him, he had relaxed considerably around her, as she had done around him. He looked more like a man rather than a god planning to take over a planet.

"It was all I had when I was found by Thanos." She shrugged answering his question.

He held his hand out, she hesitated a moment before taking it off and handing it to him. Watching him as he examined the silver necklace. He closed his hand around the locket, her eyes stayed on him. A smile appeared on his face as he handed her back the necklace, taking it from his hands she saw something glisten. Her mouth opened as she saw a gleaming emerald in the centre of the once plain locket. Opening it checking that the message to her was still there, once she was happy that the locket was still as it use to be except it's new addition. Her blue eyes were wide, she was completely baffled by this gesture. Only Gamora had given her gifts before, but that was because she was her sister, he had no reason to offer her something like this. She felt her cheeks go red, she stared at the locket in her hands. Slowly her eyes rose to look at him, she could see he was still watching her.

"Why?"

"If you are going to wear jewelry you need something beautiful to match you." He smiled at her looking cocky. "Secondly it will look like a present from myself and it will only keep to our story.

Isabelle felt herself blush at the comment he made, she placed the necklace back on looking at the new beautiful gemstone. She knew Loki had gone back to his work, she occasionally glance over to look at him for a moment. He had been good to her the moment the plan came together, she never expected that from him. He had been kind and understanding, it had taken her by surprise really especially after her sisters warning.

Perhaps he was not the man Gamora had made him out to be. He was kind, considerate and had been nothing but a gentleman to her. Her mind wondered what life could be ahead of her, she was going to be going to her possible home world. Home it seemed a strange word for some where she didn't even know about, she realized that she was actually going to be completely on her own. She felt a moment of fear spread through her, she had never been alone before, she had always had the protection of the sanctuary or her sister. She was going to be alone, no one to help her or protect her if needed. She knew she could do the basics but it was more the idea of isolation, no one to go too.

She looked towards Loki who was concentrating on something. He was planning to take over earth, her sister always told her that allies were important. They were already allies, she was helping him get what he need and in return he was doing the same for her. Maybe he would continue to help her let her stay with him for a while till she found her feet. He had done so much for her already, things which he hadn't needed to do but he did them still.

"So what are your plans?" She asked not looking at him. She knew she needed to know more than he would just get her away from here. She needed to know what he planned to do to aid her escape.

"Plans?" She heard Loki say distantly.

"I mean the plans after here. What will we do?

"We is it?" He sounded amused before becoming serious. "Once we get to earth you can either help me or we can go our separate ways."

Isabelle smiled for a second, pleased that he had given her an option in what she could do. She knew at least she wasn't going to be alone, abandoned by him once he had done what he promised in getting her away from here.

"What will I need to do if I was to stay with you?" She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She saw him turn in his chair to look at her properly, there was a moment she thought she saw him smile before his expression became serious.

"Serve your king." He drawled sounding very mischievous but looking deadly as he said it. She just narrowed her eyes and shook her head sighing. She knew he wasn't joking, he wanted to be a king after all, that why he planned to take over a planet. She was not sure whether if it would imply to her too.

Time passed in silence before Isabelle sat up on the bed looking at him. She could see that she hadn't really gotten his full attention by movement. He had turned back to look at his work. She stood up going over to the table he sat at leaning her rear end on the edge of it. She watched as his eyes glanced to her behind, the corner of his lips twitching upwards. However it wasn't the type of attention she was after, she crossed her arms as she thought for a moment. She knew she needed to know what he wanted from her if she was to join his efforts in helping him become a king.

"I am being seriously Loki." She said firmly staring down at him.

He looked up at her before he frowned for a moment. His eyes fixed on her, she could feel goose pimples raise on her skin because of his gaze. Her heart began to pound from the silence in the room. There was a sudden intensity between them, something that made her chest feel tight. She took shallow breaths in anticipation, waiting for his response, she watched his green calculating eyes linger on her.

"Can you fight?" He asked still staring at her. "or at least defend yourself?"

"Yes. My sister trained me." She nodded knowing that Gamora had taught her all she knew.

"Mmm" He ran his hand over his chin as he continued to think. "Where did she do this?"

"There are a few rooms unoccupied." Isabelle shrugged not sure why he needed such information.

"Take me to one of them." Loki slowly stood up so he now towered over her, he leant down slight closer to her as he said. "Your going to show me what you know."


	9. Chapter 9

Lights illuminated the empty room, Isabelle walked around it checking it for any unwelcome on lookers. Once she was happy that they were alone, she turned to look at Loki bowing mockingly before asking.

"Would this do your highness?" Loki's lips curled upwards but he said nothing "May I add that it would be unfair for me to fight in a skirt."

Feeling the shift in material, she glanced down seeing that she was in black skin tight trousers and a dark green low cut top revealing more of her clevage than she normally would. She smirked still amazed by his powers before she watched him circle the room. She felt her heart pound in her chest as her eyes followed him. He was stalking her, he was the predator and she was the prey. The hairs on her neck prickled up, it was the anticipation of what was to come. His emerald eyes were fixed completely on her, he actually looked dangerous and intimidating to her for the first time.

No distractions she remembered Gamora saying, there was nothing distracting her from him. She remained in the centre of the room waiting for his first move. Patience was important in a game like this one. When his first move came, it came fast and hard, she managed to block it and return a blow.

It was a dance, a beautiful dual between two people whose attention was only on each other. Isabelle was hurting though, Loki was stronger than she was and he wasn't holding back, she appreciated it though. He wasn't treating her like a fragile person, the way she had always been treated. This was a life lesson that she could fight, she could stand up for herself.

In the moment of triumph in her head her feet were taken out from beneath her she hit the floor with a thud. Groaning out loud, she felt every muscle in her body burn, seconds later she felt a weight pin her down. She looked up too see Loki looking down at her smiling. His body pressed against hers, she suddenly realized they intamicy in there position which made her tremble.

"Impressive." He commented sounding pleased

"So." She panted catching her breath as she stared at him.

What happened next she could not even have predicted. Loki's lips were pressed against hers. Her eyes widened as he persuaded her to open her lips to him. She had never been kissed before but all of a sudden she felt alive and aware of everything. This was something she never expected him to do, not since he turned her down first time. hesidently her tired arms moved upwards wrapping themselves around him. She could feel his hands drag there way up her body leaving a tingling path. Loki finally pulled back, allowing her to breath, she felt like the wind had been forced out of her chest. She stared up at him, assessing what had just changed between them.

"You will stand at my side." Loki answered "you will be mine."

Isabelle didn't really like the mine part, she was trying to be free from being trapped by one person only to be ensnared by another was not part of her plan. But she didn't have a chance to argue with him as his lips found hers again. The sudden protest she had disappeared in that moment as her eyes closed savouring the moment. He was intoxicating, he seemed to make everything okay with her.

She felt his hands wander under her clothing, realizing where this was going she suddenly pushed him away standing up and brushing herself down. She wasn't ready to be taken completely by him. She turned to see Loki who was now just sitting on the floor looking up at him.

"What is wrong Isabelle?" He asked sounding baffled, she could hear the underlying seduction in his voice.

"Why now, why try and seduce me now after I offered myself to you days ago?" Isabelle looked at him.

"I could have had you then but I didn't trust you and I wanted you to give all of yourself to me freely." Loki chuckled sounding completely amused by her question. "not just because you were told too."

Isabelle stood there not really sure what to do now, she had never been in such a position. Cornered not knowing what to do for the best. She wondered if she said no to him now whether he would be so kind and continue to help her. Or perhaps he would discard her and she would be trapped here till her sister could save them.

"I haven't ever been with." Isabelle paused blushing furiously.

"I knew that." He grinned as he moved off the floor and towards her. "It was easy to tell."

"Oh." Isabelle sighed before gasping as Loki pulled her roughy against his body, his one arm wrapped tightly around her petite waist.

Her hands pressed against his firm chest as she slowly looked up at him. He was staring down at her, his green eyes making her tremble from the intensity. Slowly he brushed a stray strand off her faced before leaning down and whispering into her ear.

"Give yourself to me Isabelle, stand beside me as a queen."

She closed her eyes, her heart hammering in her chest. Feeling herself melt against his body, closing any gap that was between them. She could hear the protest at the back of her mind but her body wanted this more. She felt his lips run along her exposed neck making her hands grasp hold of him desperately.

"Not here." She begged.

She knew he understood what she meant. Letting go of her he grabbed hold of her hand and marched them out of the room. They hurried their way back to his room, stopping however when they saw two guards posted outside it. The gaurds spotted them immediately moving so they stood before them. Isabelle clung onto Loki's hand not knowing why the gaurds were here.

"Thanos wants to see you immediately." One rasped.

Isabelle felt Loki's anger at their interruption, she however felt disappointment, the moment was ruined. Loki reluctantly let go of Isabelle's hand and went to follow them. The guards stopped after a few paces turning back to Isabelle who still stood outside the room watching them go.

"You too." The guard said making Isabelle's eyes widened fear spreading through her body.

She stepped behind Loki, feeling suddenly very small and scared. They had never been in the same room together with Thanos. Perhaps he knew there plan, perhaps he was going to stop her from leaving.

She followed the familiar steps to Thanos's throne room, Loki slowed his pace so he stood beside her. She glanced at him, she could see the slight apprehension in his gaze too which only worried her further.

They entered the chambers, Isabelle kept her head low and remained silent not knowing what to expect. Thanos hovered in his throne, Isabelle did not like where this could possibly go. Keeping herself small and quiet she stood in her usual place where Thanos commanded his daughters to stand.

"Have you got your way to earth Asgardian?"

"I believe I do." Loki nodded sounding as confident as ever, Isabelle wondered why he didn't seem to fear Thanos like others did. He looked directly at Thanos arrogantly as he continued. "The human i have been using has created what I need for the portal to work using the Tesseract."

"Excellent. You will have my army and this staff to aid you in the control of any extra humans you need to complete your task." Thanos grinned, Isabelle saw the Other hand Loki with a staff that had a blue gemstone in it. She recognised the stone, not remembering from where but knowing it held powers of its own. "Your to leave here to start immediately."

"Of course." Loki smiled back at Thanos.

"Remember our deal." Thanos continued staring at Loki his eyes narrowing as he leant forward menacingly. "My armies and help for the Tesseract. Disappointment me and there will be no where to hide."

Isabelle looked to Loki who was staring at the staff, a smirk appearing on his face. Her heart was pounding in her chest, no one had mentioned what she was to do now.

"What about me father?" Isabelle blurted out drawing Thanos's attention to her.

"He has no need of you now." Thanos said as he turned his back to them.

Isabelle's heart dropped, she looked to Loki who seemed to show no emotion at all. She felt betrayal run through her, she knew she should have listened to her sister and not trust him. Tears formed in her eyes as she realized the gravity of Thanos's words. She was going to be trapped here alone with the monster she had to call Father.


	10. Chapter 10

"Perhaps she could help me." Loki finally muttered making Thanos turn around to look at them again. "She has help me make some wise choices during my planning and she would at least guarantee the safe return of the tesseract to you."

"You want to take my daughter?" Thanos seemed shocked by the idea as he sat back in his throne. His eyes falling upon Isabelle who was watching Loki.

"It is only a thought." Loki shrugged not sounding to convincing.

Isabelle stood there she could feel her whole body tremble, pleading for her father to say yes and Loki to at least seem keen for her to join him. However she said nothing, she was completely lost for words, not knowing her fate was unbearable.

"What would she be to you." Thanos finally asked breaking the silence. "A whore, a solider or something to use against me?"

"I know I could never use Isabelle against you." Loki smiled at him his green eyes glowing. "She would never allow me too, not against her own father." He glanced over at Isabelle cocking his head as he told Thanos what he wanted to hear.

Isabelle felt a lump rise in her throat, she knew it was just nerves but there was something that wasn't sitting right. Perhaps Loki was going to tell Thanos her plans, the fact she wanted to escape from him. She closed her eyes dreading the outcome if Loki was going to hand her over to Thanos to gain more power from him. She knew Thanos would kill her without any hesitation or remorse.

"I will give you my daughter on one condition?" Thanos said after much thought. Isabelle eyes opened wide not knowing where Thanos was going to go with this.

"And what condition would that be?" Loki replied sounding suspicious of Thanos's request, his eyes narrowing as he stared back at the man before him.

"Your to be bonded for life." Thanos smirked.

"Marriage?" Isabelle gasped aloud before clamping her hands over her mouth and retreating knowing that it was not her place to speak. She looked to Loki seeing he had paled as well obviously not expecting such a thing to be asked of him.

"In a way yes." Thanos answered her but watching Loki for a response. "But more, a life for a life, a connection which can never be broken. Both your life's will be entwined with each others for eternity."

Isabelle swallowed, she knew this was not the route she expected to be free of here but trapped in other ways. Her heart hammered in her chest erratically. She was looking from Loki to Thanos waiting to find out what was to become of her life. The seconds which past seemed to feel like hours, she could see that Loki was thinking hard about the decision he had to make.

"Is it that hard of a decision to make Asgardian?" Thanos's voice boomed laughing. "You were the one who wanted to take my daughter and take what is mine."

She knew Loki had wanted her but in this way, to be tied together, where they truly knew so little about each other. She guessed this was not in Loki's plans at all to suddenly be burdened with her like this. This bond would mean that if anything would happen to either of them then the other would also perish. It was something not to be taking lightly at all but she had no choice in the matter.

Her eyes had become fixed on Loki, she watched him as he thought silently. She knew she had put so much trust in him and would it be so bad to be bonded to him. A complete stranger who she had only known for days and earlier that day she was going to willingly give herself to him. It made no sense to her at all these foreign feelings that flowed within her. She could not fully understand them, not yet any how, especially when they had been thrown in such a situation.

"Your testing my patience Asgardian." Thanos growled

Isabelle knew that Loki had only a few more moments, Thanos was not going to wait forever for an answer. She felt herself shrink in fear, fear that she would be once again alone with a man who wished to be a father but was more like a master, one who could destroy her whenever he felt the need too.

"Fine." Loki finally replied looking up angrily at Thanos "I will bond with her."

"I will have the arrangements made to have this completed this evening before you leave." Thanos told them before turning his back his audience.

Loki stormed out of his chambers barely waiting for Isabelle who hurried behind him. She could tell by the way he walked and held himself that he was annoyed. She could only presume it was that he had to do something against his will. Then again he was given a choice which he could have left her here if he really didn't want anything to do with her.

She decided to give him a few minutes to cool down. She headed to her room pulling out a dagger that Gamora had given her. She knew she had to leave something so her sister knew it was her choice to do this and leave. Placing the dagger on her sisters cot along, she knew her sister would understand her message. Slowly she headed back to Loki's room seeing him sitting back at his table. Entering the room she wasn't really sure what to do now, there relationship had completely changed. The once comfortable environment they shared together was now sizzling with emotions.

"Loki." She said quietly as she fiddled with her hands feeling awkward about the situation. "Thank you for this, it means a lot that you kept your promise."

She watched as Loki slowly turned around to look at her, she could see a seriousness in his eyes. He quickly stood up grabbing hold of her small waist before pushing her up against the wall behind her. She was wedged between the cold hard stone wall and his firm warm body. She gasped as the air was forced out of her lungs. She felt him lift her off the floor with ease as he pulled at her legs to make her wrap them around him, so she was now face to face with him. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she looked at him. She was stunned by the sudden change in position between them. She slowly ran one of her hands along his cheek waiting for him to recoil from her gentle touch but instead he leant into it.

"Why did you do it?" Isabelle asked knowing she needed to understand his decision. She needed to know what all of this meant.

"I had little choice and I made you a promise." He muttered looking away from her.

"Loki." She frowned. "I need to know, to understand." she delved deeper.

"I knew you would only live a life of pain here. He would end up killing you and I couldn't let that happen." He finally said his green eyes contenting with her blue ones. "We are alike, living in shadows that we want to break free from. I empathized."

"You cared." Isabelle felt her mouth slacken in shock.

"Do not think its is a romantic gesture Isabelle." Loki's eyes hardened as he stared at her. "As I said earlier I want you, I want you to be mine, a queen at my side."

"If that isn't a romantic gesture I don't know what is." Isabelle laughed before she could see that Loki did not find it as amusing. His grip on her tightened almost painfully making her stop and become silent.

"I don't know how to love." He muttered coldly. "Every one I had loved lied to me. I won't let it happen again, its a weakness."

He suddenly let go of her as the gap between them widened, her reflexes prevented her from falling to the floor as she stumbled onto her feet. He had created distance between them now as he sat down on his bed. She could feel the tension in the air rise again, she felt slightly confused by the sudden change in him. She knew she had probably pushed him too far but she could not understand his reasoning, he had to have done what he did for her because he cared about her. Slowly she sat down next to him trying not let a barrier force them apart.

"We don 't really know much about each other." Isabelle sighed looking at her hands which rested on her legs. There was no reply from him just silence. She waited a little while thinking how she could make this right between them. She needed him to know that she at least cared about him perhaps more and she would follow him after all he had done for her. She only knew of one way, a way which he may understand her, she turned to face him as she said. "I'll willingly give myself to you."


	11. Chapter 11

She could see a smile appear on Loki's face before he had even turned to face her. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest as she began to doubt her decision. Was it wise to trust him, a man she barely knew, especially one who had such powers and wanted to take over a entire planet. It seemed crazy to her, but she had no reason not to trust him after all he had done for her, he had guaranteed her freedom after all. He had kept her safe from Thanos's wrath where he could have left her alone to die. Before she could give it another thought she was laid underneath him pressed into the blankets which were on the bed. His lips were pressed against hers as his tongue tried to tempt access into her mouth which she freely allowed. She could feel his hands wander their way up her sides, pulling her top slowly up with them. He paused them as they hit the beginning of her ribcage, his fingers running along the bone of her rib. His mouth started moving down the side of her neck before jumping them to her bare stomach. She sighed as new feeling burned within her, desires she had never felt before. Her hands tangled their way into his black hair gripping hold of him as his lips ran along her prominent hip bone. His hands wrapped around her pulling her up as he firmly yanked the top from her body completely exposing her upper torso.

Isabelle knew ordinarily she would be embarrassed at being exposed in front of some one in this manner but something about the way he touched her. It was the raw expression in his eyes, pure desire and need. She watched his eyes as they took her in. She slowly pulled herself onto her knees so she was face to face with him. Pressing herself against him she wrapped her arms hesitantly around his neck, not really sure what to do. Slowly she leant in her lips finding his as she softly kissed him. Her hands shakily moved down to his chest, removing the black heavy jacket he wore before her one hand began undoing his tunic top. The other worked its way back into his hair, tangling itself within it. She felt his hands pulling at her bare skin, pressing her closer against him.

Suddenly he grabbed her hand that was working on his tunic pulling it away away from him, she looked at him wide eyed hoping she hadn't done something wrong. Instead he entwined their fingers together, she smiled at this comforting gesture, watching their hands completely unaware as his lips took hold of one of her nipples making her gasp. She held onto his shoulders for dear life as certain feelings erupted in her belly as she arched her back for more. He wrapped their clasped hands behind her back forcing her to continue to offer her chest to him. His mouth made good work of both her breasts cherishing each one equally as she groaned for him, for more. She felt his free hand glide down her side before moving to the dip in her back and into her trousers. Grasping at her behind making her groan as he moved his attention back to her mouth capturing with his, pulling her against his body again. She could feel his more than obvious erection pressed again her belly, she felt her heart leap in her chest with anticipation. He let go of her hand, pulling at her keeping her as close to him as he could. She grasped hold of his shoulders as she felt her mind spin from all the new feelings she was learning about. His hands tugged her trousers lower before his one hand reached the goal he was aiming before as he slipped a finger within her core. She gasped trying to pull away from his strong grip unable to move far. He removed himself from her bringing his finger up to his lips and sucking on it. Their was a wicked smile on his face as he watched her reaction, Isabelle's heart felt like it was skipping beats as her mouth dropped staring at him. Just from the way he looked at her made her squirm against him. Wasting no opportunity Loki's mouth crashed against her open one in a heated kissed.

Her body melted against him again, his hands glided down her back to her behind again making her moan loudly. Suddenly he hoisted her up against him, her legs instinctively wrapped around him, drawing them closer together. She felt herself grind against the bulge in his trousers, she heard him hiss as he suddenly threw her down on the bed. She watching him as he pulled her trousers the rest of the way off. Heart pounding, hammering away in her chest like it was going to explode, she was now completely naked before him. She felt short of breath as she saw a smile appear on Loki's face and desire burned in those emerald eyes. She only hoped he was going to be gentle and patient with her, Gamora had told her plenty about men and it never portrayed sex well. He slowly inserted his finger into her, making her arch off the bed as a pleasurable tingling sensation spread through her entire body, something she had never experienced before. She closed her eyes trying to savor the sensation that his hands achieved, working on her body. She only noticed his lips trailing kisses down her abdomen as he passed her navel making his way to between her legs. She gasped when he hit his target, rolling her body, Loki placed his hand firmly on her abdomen, holding her down and keeping her still. All Isabelle could do was groan in pleasure as she gripped hold of the beds mattress. It wasn't long before she was panting away, her body completely flushed, feeling something unimaginable building within her. It then hit her hard, it was like her body did not belong to her, as wave after wave of pleasure passed through her. It was unbelievable what she felt. Her body was not her own, she was completely on fire. As she came down from her high, she looked over to her side seeing Loki lying there now completely naked with a grin on his face.

Isabelle blushed going to look away from him but his hand came to her cheek forcing her to face him as he leant in and kissed her gently, she could taste herself on his tongue. She wrapped her heavy feeling arms around his neck holding him close to her. She felt him move between her legs, she just allowed it knowing what was to come. She couldn't back out now. He pulled back and brushed a strand of hair off her face saying.

"This will be painful for the first time."

Isabelle stared at him, fear taking over but she slowly nodded showing him it was okay and appreciating his honesty. She held her breath not knowing what to expect from this first time experience she was going to encounter. Slowly he entered her, inch by inch, she cried out burying her head into his chest, her breath caught in her chest as she tightly wrapped her arms around him for comfort. He stilled the moment he was fully sheathed inside of her, his one arm placing itself around her. It felt so foreign, there was a burning sensation as her body stretching around him followed by something pleasurable about it. Her whole body had tensed up, she couldn't focus on anything else, she finally let out a slight groan of discomfort as she shift slightly trying to adjust. She felt his hand move up her back into her head tangling itself within her hair.

He gave her time to adjust as she slowly felt the pain ease away replaced with something more enjoyable. Forcing herself to breath calmly trying to relax within his hold. She finally pulled her head away from his body looking up at him. She could see he had been watching her reaction closely. He smiled at her before kissing her softly, she sighed against his mouth loosing her hold of him. Her hands running across his perfectly sculpted back.

He slowly started moving, her body was still trying to get use to this new sensation of him within her. It wasn't long till she was feeling that moment build up within her again. Her hands began to claw at his back as he started to pound harder into her. Her legs wrapped themselves around him if only to bring her closer to him before her body exploded again, she grasped onto him as he pushed himself fully into her keeping his forehead pressed against hers. They stayed there like that for what seemed to be hours, pressed against each others skins. She was completely out of breath and her mind was lost for words.

He rolled her over making her lay on top of her, she just rested her head on his chest listening to his heart beats. She expected to feel different, she wasn't sure in what way different but this was a milestone in her life. She thought about what was going to happen now, she would leave with Loki, Loki would become king of a planet and then what, would she remain at his side.

She looked up at him seeing his eyes were closed, studying his face for a moment. She wondered if he really meant he couldn't love. The only other person she knew who seemed to show no love was Thanos, the way he had treated Gamora, Nebula and her that wasn't love. How could some one who had saved a life couldn't love.

"What will happen now?" Isabelle asked watching his reaction.

"We need to meet with Thanos again I presume." Loki answered opening his eyes, moving her off of him and sitting up.

"Between us?" Isabelle made the question clearer.

"Nothing will change Isabelle." Loki said as his clothes seemed to magically reappear. "Nothing has changed, dress we need to get this over with so we can leave this place."

Isabelle nodded slowly sitting up pulling a blanket around herself, she felt her heart drop as he said those final words. She should have been more prepared for such an answer, he didn't believe in love at the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

Once Isabelle was fully dressed they started to make there way back to Thanos's chambers. Isabelle just followed slightly behind Loki, feeling nervous with what was about to happen. She could feel herself get anxious, she had no idea what to expect with this bond. She looked at the back of Loki's head before her eyes drifted to the blue glowing stone on his scepter, she quietly asked.

"What will this bond actually do?"

She noticed Loki's pace slow, she walked beside him shoulder to shoulder, she watched as he looked down at her before looking ahead again. He seemed to be on edge, something worrying him.

"I do not know the full answer to your question Isabelle, this was something I hadn't planned for." Loki muttered looking pensive. "All I know is that some of the more powerful attributes will pass across to the weaker person. Also if one of us dies a unnatural death so will the other."

"And how long does it take for a Asgardian to die naturally?"

"A while." Loki smirked arrogantly "You have nothing to worry about there, you will have passed long before then."

"Thanks." Isabelle whispered under her breath. She knew Loki had heard it though as he chuckled.

They continued to walk in silence as Isabelle took this information in that Loki had given her. He was risking a lot to do this for her. Letting out a long sigh she thought about the next part of their journey, realizing if his plan was to take over a planet there would be some risks.

"Isn't it dangerous to do such a bound before what you plan?" Isabelle turned back to look at him again.

"No, the meager might of earth is nothing to be feared." He laughed at her question. "You have nothing to fear from them."

"But." Isabelle began.

Loki stopped mid stride turning to her, she watch him turn around to look at her, his eyes narrowing making her shrink under his gaze. He grabbed hold of both her arms making her wince slightly from his strength as stooped down looking at her, face to face.

"Are you beginning to doubt your decision Isabelle." He cocked his head as he watched her intently. "Do you wish to stay here? I am happy not to go ahead with this bond."

"I don't have a choice." Isabelle answered shaking her head looking back at him. "I need to be free from here."

"Do as I say, as I command and you will be fine."Loki reassured her letting go of her arms. "Now you must dress more appropriate before we go to earth."

He stepped back from her, giving her a once over before a smile appeared on his face, she could feel the material change. She looked down to see that she was dressed in black trousers and a tight green long tunic top with a golden belt sitting under her bust, similar materials and colors to the clothes he wore. She ran her hands over the material, wondering what was going to happen next. She was scared, she knew that but she understood that this needed to be done to be free. She looked back to Loki to see that he now seemed to approve of the new attire. Grabbing her hand he started marching her towards Thanos's chambers

Isabelle imagined that being bonded or similarly getting married to be a romantic moment between two people who were deeply in love with each other. To be joyous and excited about what the future had to hold together. Both their families would surround them as the deed was done and celebrate throughout the night. This bond however did not match any of her dreams. Instead it was two people who needed each other to get away from their pasts to have something they both wanted. There were no fancy decorations, family or celebrations. It was a very simple ritual actually, it didn't last long and she felt no different once it was completed. Which reassured her in some way and worried her as she didn't know what had changed between them. She watched Loki as he turned to look at Thanos who just stared at the pair of them.

"If you fail I will take both your lives do you understand."

Loki nodded before taking hold of Isabelle around the waist pulling her against him. She knew that Thanos's threat was not to be taken lightly but she had a better chance of living the further away she was from him. She looked at Loki who still had hold of her as he said quietly his eyes bright and excited.

"Don't let go of me." He then handed her some small silver daggers. "Use these if any one tries to attack us."

She nodded as she felt herself tense up with anticipation of what was to come. Part of her was eager get away from Thanos, while on the other hand she was scared about what she may need to do to help Loki become king. She watched as Loki opened the a portal of bright blue and white light just big enough for the two of them to step through. Instead the portal seemed to engulf the pair of them, blue and white flames licking at their bodies. Isabelle closed her eyes gripping hold to Loki as fear swept over her.

Loki suddenly shielded her with his body as their bodies seemed to be jolted. The breath knocked out of her lungs by the force of it. She gripped hold of Loki's arm remembering what he had told her and partly as panic took over. The flames started to dissipate as she looked up from under Loki's crouched body. Her hands running down his arm waiting for him to move, she glanced over to see Loki's face. She let out a sighed as she saw he was ok, a smile appearing on his face. She then looked pass Loki to see that they were no longer in the sanctuary, her heart leaped with excitement that she was free. Closing her eyes, joy sweeping over her and tears of happiness running down her cheeks.

She felt Loki release her as he stood up in front of her. Wiping her face, she moved slightly feeling completely disorientated by the journey, it took her a moment or two to see that they were not alone. Taking a deep breath in as she assessed the situation unfolding in front of her. Slowly she rose to her feet glancing around Loki to see a few people standing staring at them a couple of them looked like they were armed. Isabelle just looked around, trying to work out what the situation was and seeing how outnumbered they were. She stayed closely behind Loki, considering this was his plan, she didn't want to make a wrong move. She noticed four men approaching surrounding them, they looked to be armed with some type of weapon she had never seen before. She knew she was out of her depth, hoping Loki knew what he was doing she waited for a sign.

Her eyes moved to Loki who stood there staring back at the people in the room, not flinching or showing any sign of surrender. There was a look in his eye which she had seen before, he was calculating there next move. A large smile appeared on his face as something had obviously come to his attention.

_Arm yourself little one_

Isabelle almost gasped hearing his voice inside her head, taking her completely by surprise, she just stared at him wide eyed as he continued to smile. Not showing any sign that he had spoken to her or was shocked by this new power that he had shown her.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sir put down the spear." Isabelle heard one of the men in the room shout.

Isabelle noticed Loki's attention go down to the spear which glowed brightly as he held it in his hand before he glared back at their audience. Isabelle's heart pounded as she waited in anticipation, completely unsure how this was going to go. Then it happened all to quickly, Loki fired a blast from the spear, Isabelle couched down as shots were fired at them. She felt something graze her cheek but the pain was there for only a moment. Her hand flying up to her cheek where the pain originated from, she looked at her hand to see no sign of injury, no blood, nothing. She had healed instantly.

She had no time to process that thought as a man grabbed her from behind, she spun around using her full strength, pushing him away, sending him flying across the room and smacking into the wall with full force knocking him unconscious. She then heard a click her attention turning away from her attacker and to another man who now had his weapon pointed at her face. She stilled for a moment looking at the man, as quickly as she could she grabbed the weapon pulling it with force out of the mans hands. She threw it to one side out of reach, hearing more shots she turned to see Loki attacking more men, as the man beside her lunged at her. She had no time to prepare for the attack, she felt is arm wrap around her neck squeezing it as he forced her to the floor. She went to grab his arm but his positioning behind her made it difficult to gain leverage. She had been distracted she thought as she felt the man put more pressure on her neck cutting off her airway. She felt the daggers Loki had given her against her hand, she grabbed one as she then buried into the mans side. She felt him tense from behind her before he collapsed immediately. Rolling the body off of her she sat up staring at the motionless body for a moment. Knowing instantly that she had killed him, a sickening feeling came to her. It was the first time she had ever taken some ones life. It was in self defense but still it was a life. She put a hand to her mouth as she felt her stomach clench in disgust, this was not her, she was not a killer. She looked to her hand to see red blood upon it, quickly wiping the blood off of it, hoping it would remove the horrid feeling within her. She realized she had not heard a single gun shot since her attack. Slowly she turned around seeing Loki was pressing his spear against a mans chest, the light from the stone running into the mans chest. He then seemed to stop what he was doing and stand to attention, like a solider, Loki's solider. She stood there shocked at what power Loki held before looking around further. Horrified by the numbers bodies that lay on the floor within the room, she knew Loki had taken the majority of lives but it was just the number of them.

She stood on the spot stunned by the scene around her. She could feel her chest tighten as she knew these life's were not going to be the only ones which would be taken. Isabelle ran her hand through her hair, not really sure what she had gotten herself into. She had never thought it would be like this, yes Loki wanted to rule a planet but to kill for it, she had been naive.

_Come here Isabelle_.

She stiffened from hearing his voice in her head again, as if he had sensed her doubt. She turned her head to look at him as he confronted the man who had spoken to them first of all, before all of this had happened.

Isabelle slowly made her way over to Loki's side not really knowing why he wanted her so near. she kept her head down, knowing that she needed to remain loyal to Loki, he had helped her so far. As she got closer she began to hear the conversation Loki was having with the man.

"I come with glad tidings, of a world made free." Loki announced.

"free from what?" The man questioned sounding very suspicious of what he was being told.

"freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your hearts you will know peace." Loki answered.

Isabelle's head shot up hearing those words from his lips, her mouth opened as she stared at him. She watched as he placed the scepter against another mans chest turning him into another follower. Isabelle looked at the expression on his face, she could tell he meant every single word. He was enjoying every second of this chaos, death and destruction. His eyes were bright green and the smile on his face. She felt stunned, a shiver ran up her spine as the man who stood before her now was not the same man she knew back on the sanctuary. This Loki was more determined, deadly and dangerous, it was almost like he was turning into another Thanos. Perhaps if he did mean those words, if he did she was going trapped by him, another persons prize possession to keep to himself.

_Isabelle_

She heard her name said again, she just looked at him seeing he was now staring at her. She closed her eyes for a moment taking a breath in and calm her racing heart, knowing she had trusted him so far and she needed to continue doing so. A gunshot made her snap out of her thoughts seeing Loki walking over to her and taking her arm. She was marched briskly by him followed by three other men, one holding a metal case. They walked through the building at speed before Loki pushed her into the back of a vehicle with him. She fell onto her rear looking up at him, he had never been rough with her like this. She could see he was not impressed which made her worried.

"Do as I tell you." He hissed angrily, at her his eyes cold, gunshots sounded around them making both of them duck down. "Its only for the best." he added a little calmer than before.

She felt herself shrink into the corner of the vehicle, fear sweeping over her entire body. This was not how she thought it would be, to be commanded by some one else. They were suddenly moving and fast, she looked from behind Loki too see that they were being chased by similar vehicles. However Loki seemed to be blocking her view, shielding her from further fire.

Moments later they were out in the open, the air smelt different, Loki moved into a standing position. Thats when she saw the sky for the first time, it was dark like it was at the Sanctuary but there were different stars in it. It was beautiful. She was taking it all in when a noise distracted her. Slowly kneeling up she looked over to what Loki was looking at and saw a flying ship in the sky heading at them. The vehicle they were in swerved but the ship followed. Loki fired a blast from his staff, hitting the ship, it fell out of the sky landing behind them. Isabelle gasped from the explosion looking over its shoulder seeing it burn on the ground.

Loki's arm wrapped around her small waist pulling her closer to him and drawing her attention away from behind them.

"Are you hurt?" Loki asked as they sped away from the crash site. He sounded more like the man she cared for, concerned for her. He had relaxed slightly, dropping his guard around her.

Isabelle could only shake her head as she slowly sank down, so she was sitting in the back of their mode of transport. She pulled her knees against her chest her mind racing from the recent events. She looked back up at the black sky seeing the now more prominent diamond like stars shining brightly. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath in, the air seemed fresher and cool.

This was the best thing to do, she reminded herself, to be here, her possible home. She looked back at Loki who seemed to be keeping an eye on things. Perhaps she would not be trapped by him, he had given her choices so far. He had freed her from one place, he wanted to be a king, which meant he had to rule. So yes that was taking the freedom people knew at the moment but it was not keeping them under lock and chain. Isabelle managed to calm the doubts in her mind. Loki finally crouched down, she took an opportunity to be close to him, to reassure herself about him. As she slowly huddled against him, she felt him place his arm and longer heavy jacket around her keeping her warm. Making her feel safe again.


	14. Chapter 14

Sleep must have taken her as she was soon being stirred from her spot in the back of the truck. Loki gently lifted her out carrying her against him with ease as they followed one of the men Loki had recruited. She just cuddled herself closer to his firm, warm body as she slowly opened one of her eyes to look up at him. He was more like the man she cared for back on the sanctuary, the gentle and considerate one but there was something different about him. A determination that she had not seen there before which scared her slightly.

"Where are we?" She asked rubbing her eyes feeling a little dazed.

"Some where safe." Loki answered cryptically as they moved through what seemed to be an maze of corridors. He took her into a empty room laying her down on part of a risen stone floor. She sat up looking around as a light was brought in by one of Loki's men, it was very much like the Sanctuary rooms, dark and plain. She felt disappointed that nothing had changed in their living quarters. She had been expecting something a little different but she guessed that would come in time. She turned to look at Loki, noticing for the first time how tired he looked in light. His skin had paled and large bags had formed under his eyes, he was exhausted from something that had happened. Loki turned to look at her, he was on edge again, that armor returning making him cold and distant.

"Rest here and I will return to you in a hour. Do not go anywhere." He told her firmly as he went to leave not giving her a second glance.

"You need to rest." She protested from the look of him it was the truth and she didn't really want to be on her own. Especially not in this strange place.

"I have work to be done first." He explained turning back to her, he saw the fear in her eyes from being in this new environment and his voice turned kinder, more reassuring. "I will not be long and I will have some food brought to us."

She watched him leave her alone in the the cold empty room. She just sighed not really knowing what to do with herself. She could not go back to sleep now, she found herself to alert and listening out for anything that she could hear. Her mind drifted to passed events, she knew Loki had a plan, a plan to make this work for him to become a king. She just needed to follow him and perhaps things would work out for the best. A shiver ran through her as the image of the man she didn't even know laying dead on the floor, a dagger in his side, the dagger she placed in him. A tear ran down her cheek from even thinking about it, she could feel herself fall apart. She remembered Gamora telling her how she was too weak in the heart to ever become like her, a master assassin. Perhaps her words were true, perhaps she was too weak. Pushing herself off the floor she started to pace the room. Just one life was tearing her apart, what would any more do to her. She shuddered at the thought of killing any one else, she knew she wouldn't be able too. What would Loki do to her if he found out that she was thinking this way, would he discard her because of this weakness. Shaking her head she pushed the negative thoughts to one side hoping that she wouldn't be put in such a position. As promised it wasn't long before Loki returned and he looked utterly spent. She just stood in the centre of the room staring at him till he said.

"What's been bothering you Isabelle?"

Her eyes widened a her mouth opened but no words came out. She felt the fear creep in, the fear she had when she stood in front of Thanos. She had never felt scared speaking her mind to him but now things had changed. She shifted on her feet feeling a little awkward and put on the spot.

"Just say it." Loki muttered sitting down on the floor wearily but not looking at her directly. She took a deep breath in knowing she needed to trust him more for this relationship, what ever it was between them to work out.

"Its what you said when we arrived, that freedom is a lie." Isabelle looked down not knowing what his response would be. Minutes passed before her eyes slowly rose to see Loki smiling looking right at her. "What is so amusing?" She continued confused by his expression.

"It is a lie." He nodded as he leant back smiling. "None of us are free till we except that we are tied to something ."

"Even you?" She was now really confused.

Loki just nodded again, Isabelle was completely baffled, she stood where she was as she thought about what Loki had told her. She didn't really understand where he came from, freedom to her was being able to make her own decisions, to be able to control her own life. She felt Loki's hand slowly slip around her waist pulling her against his hard body. She looked up seeing him standing before her looking down at her. She had missed him getting up or going to her as she thought. She just stared up at him, the way he looked at her now made her feel all warm, there was a fire in his green eyes which made her blush.

"Don't think about it too much." Loki sighed brushing the hair off her face gently tucking it behind her ear. His hand then running across her face. "You are free from Thanos isn't that what you wanted?" She nodded in reply still looking up at him mesmerized, watching him lean towards her face. "Then you have nothing to worry about." He smiled before capturing her lips against his.

She had no time to think as he started kissing her pressing her body against his stronger one. Melting against his body, that was what she felt like was doing. They seemed to mould together perfectly, it felt like a energy was pulling her to him. She felt him move them back, taking the lead, guiding her to where he wanted. Within a few steps she was pressed back against the stone wall. Her hands seemed to instinctively run up his chest and link behind the back of his head. His hands meanwhile had slipped under the tunic top she wore running along her bare skin, leaving a burning trail behind them. Isabelle ran her fingers into his hair sighing happily against his mouth. Loki's hands had moved outside her clothing running further up her body grabbing both her arms and pinning them against the wall about her head. She just stared at him completely helpless unable to move from his strength, not knowing if she had done something wrong. She then heard the now familiar voice in her head.

_Give yourself to me Isabelle._

_Yes._

She replied her heart skipping as she thought it, she found his touch became more heated after that single word. Releasing her hands from his strong grip, she managed to place them against his chest gripping hold of the collar of his jacket. He stripped her quickly of her clothes, not going slow or being as gentle as before. There was no going slow this time, he quickly lifted her up against the wall pressing himself against her, his hands pinching into her thighs. The cold smooth rock against her skin made her shiver, Loki's clothes seemed to disappear suddenly making her hands pressed against his firm chest. This didn't really surprise her with his magic but the contrast now between his warm body and the cold wall made her groan.

Loki swiftly entered her, giving her no time to adjust to his presence, moving with need and passion. She cried out grasping hold of his shoulders tightly, as the warm clenching feeling within her started to build. The friction between him and her back on the wall was to much, his new roughness and need for her was a turn on in its self. All Isabelle could do was gasp from the constant assault that Loki gave. Her gasps soon changed into moans as she was on the brink of that exquisite feeling. One final thrust from Loki had her undone, she gripped onto Loki tighter as he fully sheathed himself inside of her.

They stayed like that for only moments this time before Loki stepped back allowing Isabelle to lower her legs. He managed to dress himself within seconds all from using his powers as she followed placing each item of clothing back on. This time there seemed to be no comfort or kindness after wards. Isabelle watched as he sat himself down leaning against the wall his eyes closed. He had distanced himself completely from her, which left her feeling confused and used. Her heart seemed to shrink, she remember her sister telling her about how men could use woman to tend to their needs and perhaps that was all Loki was doing. Suddenly feeling very stupid and feeling so naive to have giving herself to some one who could be doing this to her. She had to do all she could to stop herself from crying, she knew there was no backing out of this relationship now. She was well and truly trapped at the moment. Glancing over at Loki one last time she knew better than to try and get anything else out of him tonight. Slowly she just moved to the opposite corner of the room, curling herself into a ball before going into a disturbed sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Isabelle woke in the dimly lit room, her body ached against the cold hard floor where she lay. She let out a sigh as she slowly sat up arching her back to stretch her muscles. Glancing over to the corner where Loki rested she wasn't surprised to see it now empty. Her eyes diverted to a tray beside her with some objects on it that looked like it may be edible. Thier was a painful rumble from her stomach which only proved how hungry she was. Hesitantly picking up a round red object she sniffed it, it smelt sweet and fresh. She ran her hand along the smooth edge before she took a bite. Her mouth was filled with a sweet crunchy but juicy food. Her stomach clenched in the anticipation of more. Completely devouring the first item she went for the next item a slice of something with a hard edge and airy centre, this was softer and chewy but at the same time mouth watering. Feeling full from just those two items she decided to leave the rest not wanting to make herself ill. Picking up the glass, she looked at the clear liquid within, hoping it was water she took a mouthful pleased that it was, she finished off the glass. Standing up and stretching properly. Noticing that the door was open she moved closer, where she continued to ease her tense muscles and get a better look. There seemed to be no one to stop her from leaving, she remembered that she wasn't a prisoner as such. Loki just wanted to keep her close, protected. Loki had however told her to stay here before, a smile came to her lips but that was then and this is now she thought. Feeling bold she needed to know exactly where they were and what was going on. She wasn't planning to be trapped in this room forever, this was her freedom now, she needed to take the opportunity she had.

Making her way out of the room into a dark corridor, stopping she closed her eyes listening for noise. It only took seconds for her ears to pick up something, she started her way towards it, confident in her decision that was the best place to start. The noise grew louder as she found herself entering a hive of activity. Her mouth dropped as she saw the number of people moving around the room. It shocked her that Loki had managed to build a small army but still a army in such a short period of time. She couldn't see Loki any where though, guessing he wouldn't be too far away. She moved about looking at all the weapons that seemed to be gathered before she noticed a room isolated but within the centre of this room. She frowned looking at it curiously, she walked over looking within seeing the glowing cube of the tesseract just sitting there, she just stared at it frowning. It wasn't that spectacular considering all it could do. She cocked her head to one side thinking of what Thanos could achieve if he was to get his hands on such a object. She knew that was something that she could not allow, she couldn't let him destroy everything as they knew it.

Then again did Loki truly deserve to be in possession of such an item, Isabelle took a deep breath in as she thought. He had killed so many people already and what would he do when he ended up ruling earth? How many more people needed to die and what would he have her do to achieve his goal? These were all questions which seemed to bother her greatly. She had no idea what the future would bring the both of them. She had noticed the change in the man she had begun to care for. A change she didn't really like, he had turned into a man who only seemed to want to look at things as accomplishments and belongings. His emotions had turned frozen, any feelings he once had gone. What would happen to her once he had ultimate control. Isabelle suddenly felt completely out of her depth as she thought about it. In a state of deep thought, she never heard any of the footsteps approaching her. Only a hand on her shoulder made her jump in surprise, spinning around to hit some one to have her attack blocked.

"Now now Isabelle." Loki looked at her dangerously still holding onto her arm tightly. "What are you doing?"

"I came to see if I could be any help." She said quickly in panic as it was the first thing which came to mind. She had noticed how his grip was not gentle, painful even and not looking like he would loosen it till he was happy.

"I see." He smirked finally releasing her arm. "There is something you can do?"

"Anything." Isabelle muttered rubbing her arm where he had held her continuing to watch him as he began to move away from her. She kept her eye on him as he went over to a box getting something out of it before returning to her.

"Wear this." He handed her the item. Isabelle took it questioningly but as she touched the light smooth material she knew what it was. Holding it up against herself she saw it was a beautiful dark green dress. "We are going out tonight."

He then walked away from her again, Isabelle just stood there a moment before going back to the room she had been kept in. Stripping out of the clothing she wore she pulled on the dress which fitted her snugly. She looked at it, she had never seen any material like it, it was smooth, glossy and so gentle against her skin. It was an beautiful feeling. She pulled the straps onto her shoulders, she felt slightly bare with her back completely exposed but the rest of it was perfect. It was floor length where the material flared out allowing her to move freely, only cutting in around her hips, showing the curves of her body. Smiling feeling special in such a garment she ran her fingers through her hair leaving it loose falling around her shoulders and over her breast. The contrast was perfect with her light hair and the dark dress.

She headed out of the room feeling suddenly special, going to find Loki to see if it would do for where ever they were going together. She found him talking to one of the men who was at the facility where they arrived, he wasn't much taller than her and he had a serious face. She watched as Loki seemed to be giving him instructions, not knowing whether she should interrupt. How ever Loki's eyes seemed to find her as he smiled broadly at her.

"Now you look like a Queen." Loki drawled sounding pleased.

Isabelle just smiled back not really sure how to reply, as a blush creeped onto her cheeks. Loki took her hand pulling her beside him as he looked back at the man.

"Isabelle this is Agent Barton, after tonight you are to wait for him to collect you do you understand?"

"What about you?" Isabelle frowned liking how that sounded at all, why did they need to be separated.

"I have something I must do first but I have told Agent Barton how you are to be protected and kept safe until my return. So you will wait for him?" Loki looked down at her his eyes narrowing slightly. Isabelle knew immediately from the tone this was not him given her any options, this was a order.

"Of course." Isabelle nodded still not quite understanding why he wanted her to do this.

"Lets go then." Loki ordered keeping hold of her hand before they followed Barton out of the compound.


	16. Chapter 16

After they had been dropped off into darkness, surrounded by towering buildings. Loki started walking like he knew where he was going. He had changed his attire into something less dramatic, he looked like a mere man but still just as dominating and in control. She followed him down the dark alley towards the light. Before they reached the entrance into the new world He took her hand walking them through quiet area before they reached a street full of people. Isabelle tensed up slightly not sure what Loki had planned hoping it wasn't another killing spree.

"It is okay Isabelle, nothing is going to happen to us." Loki reassured her sensing her fear and presuming it was over the strangeness of this place.

She glanced up at him nodding giving him a small smile as he guided her through the crowd of people, all normal looking people. None of them giving Isabelle or Loki a second glance, they seemed to blend into the crowd. A bigger smile appeared on her face a she suddenly felt excited to be surrounded by this activity. She watched as vehicles passed them, lights flashing on the street, the noise of the constant chatter of people it was all so beautiful. She never imagined a place like this, she felt suddenly energized around all of this. All these people seemed to take for granted what they were surrounded by, which made her think that this was normal everyday life for them. She wondered what else this place could hold as she continued to look around her trying to take everything in. Loki pulled her into a building and up some stairs. Isabelle was breath taken by the stunning interior of the building and there was a continuous beautiful noise that made Isabelle's mouth open.

"Whats that noise?" She asked quietly checking that they were alone the excitement creeping into her voice.

"That my dear is music." Loki looked down at her amused by how she was. "This is a party."

"Party?" Isabelle frowned never hearing the word before.

"A gathering of people normally to celebrate something." Loki replied patiently to her questions. "I have a job to do here though."

Isabelle just nodded still taking in all the colours of peoples clothing, hair and the sparkling gems they wore. Her hand creeped down to her locket, pulling it out from under her dress. The green stone in that sparkled similarly, she smiled keeping it outside her dress on show. Loki placed his arm around hers guiding her around the room, she just stared at all the beauty around them. A man came up to them with a tray of strange looking glasses, Loki took two handing one to her. She stared at it not really sure what it was before taking it. She looked at others in the room seeing they had the same glasses in there hands.

"Just try it." She heard Loki suggested.

She looked at the golden liquid within the glass, there were tiny little bubbles moving within it. Isabelle smiled as she took a small sip savoring the taste and those bubbles, it was delicious. She looked at Loki who suddenly seemed to be very serious as he pulled the sceptre out from under his coat, she noticed how he changed it to look less menacing. Isabelle's heart dropped as she knew that Loki was here to do something for his mission. She looked around the room to see if any one else had notice but they all seemed too involved in party. She hesitantly followed his movements around the room, not knowing what to expect. The came to a balcony where Loki looked down, Isabelle saw a crowd of people gathered, Loki's smile turned into a grin. His eyes were fixed on something, she just looked around to see what he could be interested in.

"Stay here." Loki commanded her.

She nodded not wanting to get involved with what he had to do, not after what she did last time. A shiver ran through her body as she thought about killing that man again, it seemed to haunt her now. She watched as Loki gracefully moved down the stair case, quickly knocking a man who tried to stop him to the ground as he grabbed another man by the throat. Pulling him over to a statue before easily flipping him onto it, the crowd of people parting in panic. Isabelle gasped and dropped the glass she held as she saw Loki stab some device into the mans eye. Her hand flying to her mouth as the glee in Loki's face appeared while the mans body twitched violently underneath his hold.

Screaming of the audience within the room filled, it rang within her ears as she quickly hurried her way down the staircase. She got to the bottom of the stairs of the now empty room to see the man still laying there still, the device still in his eye. She went over to him, hesitating for a moment before touching his chest not feeling a thing. Isabelle knew their was nothing she could do for him now. She stood alone within the room, no one had stayed around after what Loki had done, why would they. She remembered what Loki had told her, to wait to be collected but perhaps this was a way out now. A means of getting away from this madness which he was causing.

She wrapped her arms around herself, she looked around the room it had seemed so warm before this but now there was a chill in the air. Seeing the destruction that Loki had caused in such as short period of time. She wasn't sure she wanted to be about when he became king. She knew once he had his throne non of this was going to get better, she would be a idiot if she thought otherwise . As he had told her, he didn't love her, there was only a small bit of hope within her that he could. But that grew smaller and smaller by the way he had treated her and what she saw him do.

Making her choice she headed for the door seeing a crowd of people on there knees and Loki standing before them threatening a older man. Isabelle started towards him knowing she needed to stop him from killing any more innocent lives. Suddenly a man stood before Loki in a blue and red suit making his way towards him. Her eyes were drawn upwards to a humming noise of a ship in the air, she was right there was one hovering just above them. Isabelle stopped herself from going any further as she saw the two men engage fighting.

It was interesting to watch as this stranger seemed to be matching Loki's abilities. Loki's strength wasn't over powering the stranger in fact he seemed to hit as hard as Loki did. She then saw Loki deliver a blow sending the man to the floor, Loki moved over to him with his scepter at the ready. Isabelle knew she needed to help the man who had saved so many lives already. She ran over grabbing the scepter in Loki's hand, he looked at her dangerous, his eyes narrowed.

"Stop this and come back with me. We don't have to do this Loki please." She begged him trying to get him to see sense. "No more killing innocent people."

"Your humanity makes you weak after all." Loki drawled shaking his head and glaring down at her.

Isabelle just stared at him as her grip tightened on the scepter, Loki tried to pull it away from her grasp. When that failed she watched as his one hand moved, back handing her across the face hard. It was like it happened in slow motion as she was flung to side after the impact of his hand. She hit the cold floor with a thud before her head collided with a step. Everything seemed to go blurred as she tried to move, her hand going to the pain in her head before she passed out.


	17. Chapter 17

Silence, that was what she woke up too, complete silence, it was peaceful. Her eyes slowly opened blinded by the painfully white light surrounding her. After some time to adjust to the bright glare, she tried sitting up but something held her back. Looking down she saw herself strapped to a table, panic then took over her. Her eyes widening in fear as she struggled, not knowing where she was or what was going to happen to her. The restraints holding her down didn't give way even with her strength, giving up on breaking out she tried to control her breathing and collect her mind. Thinking back all she could remember was Loki striking her and nothing else.

The look on Loki's face when she had defied him, she knew he meant to hurt her. They had been good before hand too, he was showing her the world they were on. Before he decided to become a dictator ruling by fear. She looked down again seeing she was out of the beautiful dress that she had been wearing and was now in some loose grey material. Also there was no sign of her locket either, she knew this wasn't Loki. It wasn't his MO at all, which left her clueless to who else could or would do this to her. She remembered the man in the uniform fighting Loki and the ship that accompanied him. Perhaps this was their doing, but if it was where was Loki. Time seemed to pass slowly as she kept thinking the worse, over and over.

Finally the door opened and a man walked in, he was dressed plain and was looking at a file he held in his hands before looking up at her. He seemed stern, she couldn't even read what he as thinking from his expression. She waited patiently, knowing that she was in no position to ask or do anything yet.

"Good your awake." He stated as he moved around the room only glancing at her for a second before going back to his file.

"Where am I?" Isabelle asked a tremble in her voice as she turned her head watching him, she didn't expect an answer but she knew she needed to say something.

"That doesn't matter at the moment." The man shook his head as he pulled out a seat placing it beside the table she was restrained on and taking a seat beside her.

"What does then?" Isabelle wondered out loud looking up at the ceiling trying to mask her fear.

"Your name is Isabelle isn't it?" He questioned her. She paused for a moment wondering how he knew her name. She wondered if Loki did actually have a hand in this after all. In any case there was no point lying to them she thought.

"Yes, how do you know that?" She muttered wanting answers of her own turning back to face him. A frown on her face as she tried to determine what was going on.

"We have been looking for you for a long time." The man smiled at her, it seemed a genuine warm smile which baffled her. "What were you doing with the man we know as Loki?"

"I" She paused not really sure how to explain there relationship, there weren't really words to describe it. "Its complicated there will be things you would never understand."

"Try me." The man said firmly. She knew he wanted this answer by his tone and he wouldn't stop till he had it.

"He saved me." Isabelle replied slowly thinking how to word it correctly. She wasn't sure who this man was and what this was all about but she knew talking wasn't going to change this situation. Slowly letting out a sigh she knew she needed to start at the beginning. "I was held captive by a man called Thanos. He took me in as a daughter after he found me discarded, wounded, lost without any memory. Except Thanos didn't treat his daughters like daughters, we were more like possessions, slaves, prisoners. Only there to do his bidding, make him proud. I failed him once, the only time really and he had me beaten close to death, Loki found this out and knew that the next time Thanos would have me killed, so he helped me to get here. I had no one else to turn too."

"What were you doing in Germany?" The man continued his eyes narrowing as took in the information she gave him.

"What?" Isabelle frowned not knowing what he was talking about now.

"Where you were last with Loki."The man rephrased.

"He just took me there. It was beautiful the first time I had been any where like it."Isabelle smiled for a moment then remembered where she was she paused recollecting her memories. "I never expected it to turn out like it did. He told me to stay where I was before he attacked some one, killing him and then he started on the crowd of people outside. I knew I needed to stop him, stop him from taking more lives. A man attacked Loki, saving those people and then Loki was going to kill him and I had to stop him." Isabelle started to feel her breath get short with a slight panic she felt remembering Loki the way he looked at her with disgust and anger before striking her.

"Good." The man stood up leaving her.

Isabelle felt confused by the treatment of this man, he said that they had been looking for her for a long time. None of it made any sense to her, to not tell her anything just ask her questions. It wasn't long after the man returned again, she just looked at him as he sat down again in the same chair. He seemed to wait for a minute, she wasn't sure what he was waiting for but remained silent and waited with him. She knew so little of what was going on at the moment, that worried her more than anything. She was constantly kept in the dark and she didn't like it at all.

"If I were release you from this bed you wouldn't do anything stupid now will you?" The man asked her his tone serious. "There are armed guards outside this room I may add. They will use what force is necessary to stop you."

"No I promise I won't do anything." Isabelle answered just wanting to be free from her restraints.

He brought out device tapping it which automatically made the restraints spring open. She slowly sat up stretching her aching back before relaxing into a comfortable sitting position. She rubbed her wrists where the restraints had rubbed, she looked down for a second to see no sign of damage before looking to the man frowning at him. He hadn't moved from his sitting position, finally he spoke up.

"I'm Agent Coulson and I am guessing you have a lot of questions for me."

"Only one." Isabelle looked down a moment trying to not get her hopes up before looking back to him. "How do you know me?"

The man smiled warmly at her while Isabelle waited holding her breath not really sure what answer to expect from him. It seemed longer than it actually was before he spoke.

"I knew you when you were sixteen, a young woman leaving school wanting to join us on missions."

"Missions?" Isabelle frowned staring at him a little confused by what he was saying.

"You are currently being held by the organization you attacked days ago. An organization you once wanted to be a part of."

"So I am home, this planet is my home?" Isabelle felt herself freeze not expecting it to happen like his at all. It felt like a brick wall full of raw emotions. She didn't know what to do or say, it was indescribable.

"Your home." He nodded still smiling.

Isabelle smiled trembling knowing that she was at least close to finding her real family now, she felt tears form in her eyes. She was overwhelmed by so may feelings and thoughts, she just looked to the man Coulson before saying.

"Whats going to happen to me now?"

"I don't know we haven't thought that far ahead." Coulson explained looking at her becoming serious again. "You took a mans life, imitably defending yourself. You weren't to know who he was, or we were. But a life is still a life, you were also in alliance with Loki."

"I know it looks that way but you must understand I had no choice." Isabelle interrupted him knowing where he was going. "He was my only chance to freedom, to get away from Thanos and a certain death. There is something you need to know." She paused knowing this was something dangerous to tell some one she had just met but they seemed to be working to stop Loki, which in turn would stop him killing any one else. "I am bonded with him, as in Loki."

"Married." Coulson frowned looking a little horrified.

"Not really no." Isabelle shook her head trying to quickly think of a way to explain it. "I mistook it for that, but really it means our lives are tied. If anything should happen to either of us, if one of us were to die an unnatural death so would the other. Loki doesn't love, its not an romantic arrangement at all."

Coulson looked at her slightly surprised by what she had just said. She sat there awkwardly knowing that this information could be used against her, so they could win against Loki.

"I really had no choice." Isabelle continued breaking the silence knowing she needed to explain why. "It was the only way that Thanos would agree to release me, Loki promised me freedom but that was a lie. I see that now but as long as I am tied with him, he will want to keep me close and safe, to guarantee nothing would happen to him."

There was a large shudder which shook the entire room making Isabelle grab the edge of the table to steady herself. She looked around wondering what had happened as loud alarms started. Coulson stood up looking at her one last time before leaving her alone in the room with no idea what the hell was going on.


	18. Chapter 18

_Isabelle, Isabelle_

She heard the voice that made her looked around checking that she was alone before realizing it was then in her head. It was the first time she had heard his voice since he struck her, having no idea where he want no and not knowing how far these abilities they shared stretched. She could only speculate where he was right now, she hadn't even thought about what had happened to him since she had woken.

_Where are you?_

She thought looking to the door seeing a small glass window. She slipped off the bed walking to the door testing it, but already knowing the answer. She leant against the locked door looking at the people hurrying pass looking flustered, lights were flashing and she could hear explosions in the distance. The guards that Coulson had spoken about were no where in sight, she just sighed wondering what the hell was happening. She leant against the door waiting for some response from Loki.

_On this ship with you. Be ready for me when I come and get you._

Isabelle froze for a moment not expecting him to come and get her after she had betrayed him. Her heart hammered in her chest, not knowing what treatment to expect from him now. Remembering the way he had glared at her when she had told him to stop, a shudder passed through her knowing he held grudges on those who questioned him. She looked down a moment thinking as she thought about what to say back to him, feeling lost for words. She waited a moment contemplating what to say before asking.

_Whats happening, is this you?_

_It isn't me doing this exactly, its men under my command coming to get us._

Isabelle sighed feeling a sinking sensation in her stomach, she should have known better than to think she was free from him just like that. She knew this bond meant she was tied to him now, chained even. He would not let her go in fear something would happen to her. This perhaps worked in her favor though, it would hopefully mean he would no do anything to harm her as punishment. She knew however if she choose him it would mean becoming an enemy of people she once knew. Loki would not release her to join them, she knew that but she just wanted to to make her own decision about what she wanted. She reluctantly obeyed Loki standing by the door and waited, when a armed man appeared holding the scepter in his hand. She just cocked her head, she wasn't just going to go with any one. The door clicked open, she looked at the man for a moment, he was dressed in a black uniform, short haired no one she recognized until she looked at his eyes.

_Loki_

_Mov_e

She heard those stern words knowing now wasn't the time to ask questions or disobey him. She followed him around some corridors, passing numerous people. Non of them stopping them but then again he looked like the other uniformed men and no longer like a threat. So he could shift as well, Isabelle thought, this was something new to her.

They entered a room where she saw Coulson standing pointing a weapon at another Loki, a duplicate, her mouth opened but before she could say or do anything Loki's scepter was buried in his back. She watched horrified as the Loki who stood before them disappeared. Turning she saw Loki transform back to himself, smiling broadly.

Her heart was racing she saw Coulson fall to the floor blood coming through his clothing. She felt a panic rise within her, she couldn't let another person die, especially some one who knew her past. She collapsed by his side and using her hands applied pressure on the wound before turning back to Loki screaming at him.

"What have you done?"

"They will all fall Isabelle." Loki drawled staring at her before moving over to a control.

Isabelle looked around trying to find something to help Coulson. She only then noticed another man with similar armor to Loki within a clear cell pounding at the transparent wall. She heard Loki taunt him and call him brother, so another Asgardian was on earth. Isabelle shook her head as she diverted her eyes back to Coulson saying.

"Don't leave me now."

"I don't have much time left." Coulson rasped wincing in pain.

"What can I do to help?" Isabelle panicked

"Stay." Coulson grabbed hold of her hands with his. "Stay, help them against him, we were your friends Isabelle."

"Like family." Isabelle sighed feeling a tear run down her cheek.

Coulson nodded she felt a rush of air around her, she looked behind to see the cell with Loki's brother in had disappeared. Loki approached her and Coulson, he put a hand on her arm pulling her away. She yanked her arm away from him, standing up and turning to stare at him.

"Come with me Isabelle." Loki growled his hand out towards her.

"No." Isabelle shook her head staring back at him. "No I am not doing this any more Loki, I am not being a part of it, this destruction."

"You don't have a choice." He smirked looking at her arrogantly. "Like you could stop me. You are mine and your coming with me."

"No." Isabelle repeated standing strong. "I am not."

Loki's eyes narrowed, she knew she had to stop this now, he could easily over power her and force her to go with him. She didn't want to be a prisoner to some one like that again. She kept her gaze on him as she picked up the weapon Coulson had in his hands before Loki had injured him. She stood back up pointing it at him, she had a good feel about this weapon.

"What are you going to do Isabelle, join these humans?" Loki mocked

"They're my family, my kind." Isabelle answered

"So you plan on using a weapon against me and you." Loki continued to drawl.

Isabelle knew he was right, if this did kill him, make him die an unnatural death it would kill her too. She paused a moment watching him as she thought. She knew she couldn't let Loki carry on now, not to her home. She pulled the trigger closing her eyes as the blast hit Loki. Waiting a moment she opened one eye to see a hole in the wall before her but no sign of Loki. She knew she hit him but perhaps it wasn't enough to stop him. She dropped the weapon before kneeling back down to Coulson.

"I am sorry, so sorry." She took hold of his cold hands.

"You did good Iz" He smiled weakly at her.

She heard hurried footsteps heading towards them she looked up to see the man who spoke to Loki when they arrived. It was the first time she noticed that he only had one eye. He pointed a weapon at her before saying.

"Step away from him."

"Sir stop, she helped us." Coulson spluttered trying to move but failing. "She is on our side."

Slowly he put the weapon down crouching down beside Coulson looking at his injury. She stayed where she was watching the pair of them. She didn't dare move incase the stranger decided to use the weapon on her.

"Stay awake, eyes on me." The stranger said

"No, I'm clocking out here." Coulson answered as a little blood ran down his lip

"Not an option." The stranger replied.

"No its okay sir. They needed help" Coulson took Isabelle's hand "And something." He paused for a moment struggling for air "Something to." He tried again still short of breath before his body slowly relaxed as his life slipped away.

Isabelle just stared at his lifeless body, tears running down her face as she placed his hand back on his chest. She forgot the fact she was in other company, when she looked up she noticed the man staring at her while other guards entered the room

"Take her back to the cell." He said firmly before looking back down to Coulson.

"Yes Director." One guard replied

The guards grabbed her pulling her off the floor, she didn't bother in struggling there was no point. She then had a thought which made her stop turning against the guards to look back at the man.

"One question please." Isabelle begged staring at the man Coulson had called Sir watching him get to his feet. He approached her before giving a nod. "I had a locket, a necklace, it was taken, inside was a message always together C. Was it Coulson who gave it to me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all who have reviewed and followed so far, loving hearing from you. Let me know what you think so far. Xx<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

Isabelle sat in the corner of the cell, she rested her head back against the wall, closing her eyes to think. She had heard nothing from Loki since his departure, part of her was pleased that he had left her alone. Another part though was worried what he was going to do now. He had a plan, he wanted a throne and nothing or no one was going to stop him. She knew they would come to ask questions about him, in honesty though she was not going to be able to give them anything they wanted. She actually knew so very little about him. Perhaps that was why Loki had kept her in the dark since they had arrived on earth, to protect himself. Maybe he knew all along that she had family here, that if she found out she would turn on him. All only theory's though, no one really knew What he thought but himself.

She let out a long sigh, this was not how she imagined being free from Thanos would turn out. She was stupid in following Loki so blindly, however it had gotten her here away from the Sanctuary. She pulled her knees up to her chest resting her head on her knees for comfort, she felt so numb. After all the different emotions she had had in such a short period of time, it had been too much. She was terrified what the future held for her now, worrying about what Loki was going to do. She hated that part of her was relieved that it wasn't Coulson who had given her the locket while feeling grief that a man who had been kind to her and seemed to want to help her had died. She was shocked when she had been told who had given her the locket and that she had a brother which gave her hope of having a true family. It was all just too much.

She couldn't believe that while in Loki's hold she had met her own brother. The man they had also called Barton. She was stupid to have not noticed the similarities between them, they were now obvious to see. The door to her cell opened as she saw the man they called Director and sir entered the room looking down at her. He seemed to hold some sort of authority here, she guessed he was in charge.

"Get up." He said using an commanding tone.

Isabelle did as she was told too, not wanting to anger the person who held her fate in his hands, she stood in front of him. Patiently standing waiting to find out what he had planned for her.

"I looked at the recordings we had from what happened before Agent Coulson's death, as well as footage of what happened between you, him and Loki." He explained not giving any hint of emotion away. "You tried to protect Coulson against Loki I appreciate that."

"Thank you." Isabelle sighed hoping that they perhaps trusted her a little more now.

"I also read through Coulson's initial report on you, I understand why you did what you did joining Loki." He continued still sounding very serious as he moved slowly around the room. "You were once one of us Isabelle. I understand you have no memory of that but we do look after our own. It doesn't excuse that you have had a hand in what Loki has done."

"I know." Isabelle nodded looking up at the man not moving from the spot where she stood, just following him with her eyes. "But I think I may be a way to stop him, Loki. I am able to match his strength, I can fight him."

He paused for a moment looking at her with his one eye, it narrowing for a moment while he thought. She remained still waiting for his response but didn't give her one, just turning and walking out of the room the door shutting behind him. She shook her head knowing that it was a long shot them trusting her after all she had done. She started to pace the room, she had never been good at being isolated. She hated being alone and especially now when there was so much she wanted to do, see and say.

The door opened again and this time she recognized the face of one of the people entering. She watched as the Clint Barton entered the room, this time his eyes matched hers compared to the illuminate blue that they were while under Loki's control. A redheaded woman followed him in but keeping her distance from them at the same time.

"Izzy." He said looking at her coming within stepping distance of her. "Its you."

She just looked at him a little unsure what to really say or do, she had no time to prepare herself at all. She looked down away from his gaze feeling a little awkward before she noticed he held the locket, her locket in his hand. She just smiled slightly, this was not how she dreamt on meeting her family but she was getting what she wanted. Getting some courage out of that thought, she looked back to him and nodded.

"God, I thought you were," He stopped himself, she could see he was doubting what he saw before him. "Its been over eight years I gave up on seeing you again."

"And I finding you." Isabelle whispered a small smile appearing on her face.

There was then a awkward silence, neither of them moving. He just stared at her before turning to look at the woman his hands rubbing at his face.

"I can't do this Natasha." He said before walking out.

Isabelle was left standing in the room, not sure if she had done something wrong. She wanted to go after him but she knew that wasn't a option she had at the moment as a prisoner. The redheaded woman watched him go before turning her attention back to Isabelle. She let out a sigh as she stepped forward saying.

"He's struggling at the moment, after all that's happened. I'm Natasha, we knew each other before." She paused for a moment staring at Isabelle. "Before what ever happened to you happened I guess."

"We were friends?" Isabelle frowned not really understanding what the woman meant.

"Yeah, though I use to see you and Clint more like family." She smiled back at her, it was a warm smile which gave Isabelle a little hope. "I always guessed you were taken because of me and Clint being around you so much."

"Do you know what happened to me?" Isabelle asked staring at her.

"No, we did come to rescue you. But where you were being held, it had been destroyed, we had presumed you with it." She replied shaking her head moving slowly around the room her arms crossed. "Guess we were too late, I am sorry."

Isabelle just nodded taking in this new information she had be given. There was another silence, Isabelle never imagined this was how she would meet people who knew her. She always thought that it would be full of warmth, love and happiness. Though after all that had happened she could understand why perhaps that wasn't the current situation. She however remained where she stood, knowing that she was still a prisoner, even though she use to be one of them apparently. She didn't want to give them any further reasons not to trust her.

"We need your help." Natasha finally broke the silence bringing Isabelle's attention back onto her. Isabelle frowned at the woman cocking her head, unsure what would be asked of her. "We need to know what Loki has planned?"

"You think he would have told me that." Isabelle laughed shaking her head, they obviously thought there was more between her and Loki. She looked down for a moment as she replied. "Loki only trusted himself with such information. He never gave me any information, I was just a prized possession."

"So you can do nothing to help us?" Natasha sighed sounding defeated.

"I never said that." Isabelle smiled looking up and back at her. "I have fought with him before, I know his moves, I can match his strength, I can stop him."

"That sounds rather optimistic." Natasha's one eyebrow rose.

"I have been trained for this." Isabelle nodded looking away from the woman, thinking about what Gamora had taught her. "We are evenly matched against each other. Let me help you stop him."

Isabelle knew it was a lot to ask, to be freed from this cell, trusted and given the means to stop Loki but she guessed they were out of options now. Slowly she turned back to face Natasha looking at her face to face. She could tell that Natasha was weighing the pros and cons of what had been asked.

"You step out of line Isabelle I will have to kill you." Natasha told her sternly, Isabelle knew this was not an empty threat.

"Let me prove myself to you." Isabelle answered seriously staring back at the red head.

Natasha paused for a moment looking back at Isabelle before she slowlynodded heading to the door and opening it. Isabelle followed her as she saw two guards crumpled on the floor. Isabelle glanced up to Natasha who just smiled before leading the way out. Isabelle stepped over the guards looking at them, they were still alive and she realized that she wasn't meant to be out of her cell, it was a prison break. She had a lot to prove still to make it more permanent she guessed.


	20. Chapter 20

"Natasha what is she doing here?" She heard her brothers voice as they entered a ship. By the tone he used he wasn't to impressed.

Isabelle noticed he was in a pilot seat, he glanced at her catching her eye before turning away again. Isabelle looked down feeling a little hurt that he still had no more to say to her. Her hands ran over her stomach, the skin tight suit was a little different to anything she had worn before. Natasha made her change saying that she would attract less attention in it than in prison wear, she had also allowed her to have some daggers. Isabelle declined a gun, it wasn't what she was use to using and she doubted she really needed it against Loki. He had already shown them that guns were useless against him.

"She is here to help, I have her word she'll behave." Natasha replied moving through the ship with ease sitting down beside Clint. Isabelle noticed how they worked together, they were close, it was obvious. She just smiled it was nice knowing that they had each other at least.

"Did Fury authorize this?" Another voice said entering the ship making Isabelle jump as she saw the tall man dressed in blue and red. The one she had saved from Loki's scepter. Only now she noticed how tall and well big he was. He made her look so small, she just stepped to one side out of his way.

"No more than what we have planned capt." Natasha answered not looking behind her.

"Stark thinks he knows where Loki and the Tesseract will be." The man said heading to the front of the ship. "Head to Stark Tower."

She watched as the door of the ship closed and they took off. Isabelle took a seat on the floor looking at her feet and keeping her mouth shut. She didn't need to give these people any more reasons not to trust her. Her previous actions and being with Loki was enough to make them nervous about her.

She tried to calm the surge of adrenaline that made her heart pump erratically. She needed to be calm and focused if she was going to help them. She remembered what Gamora had told her that there had to be an element of surprise when it came to defeating an opponent more powerful than yourself. She knew she had only one chance of doing this against Loki.

"I guess I should thank you." She heard a voice say bringing her back to reality. She looked up seeing that the voice belonged to the red and blue uniformed man. "I'm Steve Rogers."

"Isabelle." She replied her eyes meeting his. He didn't seem that bothered by her presence, there was no worried expression on show. "And there's no need."

"No you didn't need to do what you did, you risked your life for some one you didn't know." He continued to say.

"And you did it for all those people, without any thanks." Isabelle shrugged. "I just needed to prevent Loki from doing any more damage."

Steve just nodded leaving her alone to think in peace. The journey wasn't too long, as they got into the city, Isabelle stood up to look at the grand buildings whizzing by, her eyes were drawn to the other flying objects, she realized that Loki had managed to get Thanos's army of Chitauri here. This was going to be harder now, they weren't going to be fighting one individual. Her heart pounded they came to a building where she could see two individuals fighting, she noticed Loki first before seeing his opponent was the man Loki had dropped out of the ship earlier. So his brother had survived the fall. Her mouth then dropped open as she saw Loki fire a blast from his staff straight at them. The ship shook violently causing Isabelle to fall back from where she stood. Expecting the impact of the floor as the ship lost control instead she felt a strong arm around her. She was pulled against Steve who held them in place everything falling around them as they lost control of the air craft. The ship crashed into the ground with a shudder, the moment they were stationary steve relaxed his hold. She glanced at him smiling and nodding in thanks, he returned the smile as Natasha and Clint passed them. The four of them headed into the street, Isabelle just looked up at the tower where Loki was.

"Are you going to help us or what?" She heard Natasha call from some distance away.

"I have to do something." Isabelle looked at the red headed woman.

"You promised you would help." Natasha's eyes narrowed

"And I will, I have the best chance of getting Loki to surrender." Isabelle stared back at the woman. "Are you going to help me do that."

Natasha let out a long sigh shaking her head before nodding, she got the men to follow suit rather easily. They headed towards the tower, Isabelle knew this was not going to be easy after all Loki had intelligence. He knew they would come fro him and he would make sure he could not be stopped.

"We have to trust her Tony." Steve was saying. "We have little reason not too after what she has done."

Isabelle looked from him to Natasha and her brother. Clint was still avoiding eye contact, Natasha just smiled at her confusion.

"We have a man in the sky." Natasha told her understanding her confused expression. "Its just a communication device."

Nodding Isabelle followed them around a corner, as predicted there were Chitauri warriors prepared for them. Stopping all of them looked at her, she had seen them many times, never worried but now. This was a completely different matter, she didn't have Thanos's protection at the moment. Slowly she stepped forward looking at them trying to become some one with authority. Knowing that they only followed Loki for now, till Thanos was bored of this plan of his at least.

"Move aside." She commanded. There was silence, she took a deep breath in and tried to sound more firm. "Are you defying me, Daughter of Thanos."

That seemed to get to them, they looked among one another. Trying to stay strong she stood waiting for their response. She knew that they were only working for Loki at the moment, they still belonged to Thanos over all and she was still classed as Thanos's daughter. A few minutes passed and nothing had happened, they still stood firm.

"Guessing you have no powers after all." Natasha muttered from behind her not sounding too impressed.

"I guess not." Isabelle replied not bothering to look behind her. "But I only said I could help defeat Loki. I was hoping the infantry wasn't around yet. They obviously only answer to Loki at the moment and I lost that alliance when I defied him."

"If we distract them you could go ahead." Steve said trying to find a positive out of the situation that stood in their way. "And stop Loki."

"Is that wise." She head her brother grumble. "She was with him after all."

"Not my choice." Isabelle hissed as they advanced towards the army. "I did choose to help you in the end."

She managed to kill a few of the Chitauri before breaking through the ranks, she looked at the other three who were in still in combat completely surround. Isabelle let out a sigh of frustration as she headed back into the attack to help them. Natasha caught her eye before she shouted.

"Go we will catch up."

Isabelle nodded managing to slip within the building, not getting cornered by anyone trying to stop her. She started her ascent of the building, sprinting up the staircase. She got to the top flight seeing a guard posted outside the door which confirmed she was in the right place. The fight between them were short, Isabelle had gotten the upper hand early before killing it with its own weapon. She opened the door way going into stealth mode, she didn't want any surprises. She listened out hearing nothing, she crept through the different rooms before coming into the man room. She saw Loki trying to push himself off the floor, he had been recently attacked by the look of it.

"My darling Isabelle." Loki smiled getting off the slowly floor not looking at her.

"I'm not yours." Isabelle shook her head with disgust. "I was just another slave to you and you would have never given me the freedom I wanted. Everything you said to me was a lie wasn't it?"

"Help me and you will find out." Loki grinned at her. A smile which would have had her trembling before hand but now she understood him better. She could only see the destruction he was causing.

Isabelle just shook her head, it was the first time she had been able to see it clearly. How Loki had given her hope, made her feel safe and wanted, it was all a act, a ploy to get what he wanted. She stared at him for a moment, knowing that she wasn't the naive little scared girl he had first met. He had changed her for the better, she did have that to thank him for. He had taught her to grow a back bone, stand up for what she believed in and be her own person.

"No Loki." She shook her head pulling out her dagger gripping the handle tightly.

"You join them, you join that pathetic team." Loki spat his anger levels rising.

"My family, did you know that?" Isabelle asked him frowning watching his reaction, she noticed how the corner of his lip twitched up wards. "Did you know Agent Barton was my brother?"

There was a silence that fell between them, she guessed he was trying to distract her from the question. She watch as Loki brush off his dusty clothing standing up to his full height. A smile appeared on his face as his green eyes met hers. She just tried to stay firm knowing she needed to know the answer to her question.

"Yes." He nodded sounding very arrogant. "Of course I did, as I entered his mind I saw you there. A young innocent" She flinched at the word knowing what he meant by that. "girl, loved by all. Then the hurt and pain he suffered when you disappeared."

"Why didn't you tell me." Isabelle shouted feeling outraged that he kept such important from her. "That was all I wanted, a family and you kept it from me all this time."

"Because if I had told you, you would not have let me continue with my plan, you would want to protect this weak planet. Save all these worthless people." Loki hissed moving closer to her. "But like you could stop me, I can over power you Isabelle. I have seen inside your soul and you don't have it in you to stop me."

"Maybe that was true before we were bonded. I may have fallen in love with you, the idea of what you could give me and that has only brought me suffering. Maybe that is why everyone who loved you has also disappointed you." Isabelle sighed as she looked down at the dagger. "Because you made them. I need to stop you from hurting any one else Loki, stop you from doing it to yourself."

"Isabelle." Loki growled taking another step closer to her. She knew she had touched upon a dangerous subject with him but it was only the truth.

"Stop." She placed the dagger against her abdomen. The tip of the blade pushing into the material covering her skin. She knew she had to commit to her plan, this was the only power she held over him.

"Your playing a dangerous game now." Loki's eyes narrowed realizing what she was thinking about doing.

She could feel herself tremble, fear setting in. It was not a game to her, this was real, this was life. Gripping the handle of the dagger tighter, her hands turning white she watched Loki who seemed to be assessing the situation.

"Stop this now Isabelle." Loki said using a very authoritative tone. "We will leave together, Another planet can be taken."

"No." Isabelle shook her head smiling. "Thats a lie and I know it. There is too much here, the tesseract and all you started. Thanos won't give you another opportunity you know that, I know certainly know it. This was your one chance and you wouldn't give it up for me." She watched Loki's expression drop, he seemed to realize where she was going. He lunged towards her. It all happened so quickly, Isabelle plunged the dagger into her abdomen, the pain was beyond describable. She gasped her head going back as tears fell around her cheeks. Her body was collapsing and she had no control to stop it. She however didn't hit the floor, she fell into a warm body which lowered them both to the ground.

She looked up to see Loki growing paler by the second. He just stared down at her keeping her close to his body.

"What have you done Isabelle." He whispered his voice sounding defeated, a tone which she had never heard from him.

"I had to stop you, your anger and hate had grown beyond even your control." She sighed closing her tiring eyes. "This is finally freedom."

She found herself unable to open them again, her body drifting the pain dwindling being taken over by a heaviness. Perhaps this was going to be her freedom in a after life some where. She felt herself smile at the thought welcoming death for the first time.


End file.
